Friendship Is Best
by Jayne Leigh
Summary: They gave everyone else hope. What will happen now they've given up? Will their friends be able to? CM Please R&R chapter 12 complete
1. Friendship Is Best

**For some reason, I had to start a new fic…. Mondler fans, don't hate me! Please review! **

**Enjoy!**

**Friendship Is Best**

"Thanks for letting my stay here until I can find a place…" Joey said to Phoebe and Mike's as they walked into their apartment.

He had just returned from LA where he had been living for 3 years, where he's been trying to make it big in the acting world. However he missed New York too much and when he got an offer of a part on a soap opera filmed there, he accepted straight away.

"No problem!" Phoebe grinned at him. "I'm so glad you're back!"

"Me too, I miss everyone!" He replied.

"Yeah, I know what you mean…" She sighed. "Ever since Ross and Rach moved out of the city like Mon and Chandler, we hardly get to see each other!"

"Well, we're all going to be together tonight…" Joey reminded her. "I can't wait to see everyone…and I miss Monica's cooking!"

"Do you know what they need to tell us?" Phoebe questioned.

"Nope, all Chandler told me was that it was something big."

"I bet Monica's pregnant!"

"Really?" Joey eyes' lit up. "You think so!"

"Well, yeah! I mean they've been trying forever!"

"Oh my god!" Joey exclaimed. "Maybe they'll name the baby after me!"

"I named my baby after you!" She gestured to her 9-months-old son, sleeping in his carrier.

"Yeah but you named him, Cougar Joseph…"

"What's wrong with Cougar!"

"Nothing…" Joey told her, before mumbling to himself. "But it's no Joey…"

_**XxXxX**_

Joey, Phoebe and Mike stood outside The Bing's house, waiting for someone to answer. Phoebe held Cougar while Joey bounced up and down excited to see his friends.

"Hey, Guys!" Monica greeted, pulling open to door. "Come on in…"

As soon as the door was closed behind then, Joey pulled into a hug.

"Hey Mon!" He swung her around. "What's for dinner!"

She laughed. "Some things never change…. we've got chicken…"

"Great!" He exclaimed, before rushing into the living room to greet the others.

"Where's Chandler?" He asked after they had all hugged and said hello to each other.

"Uh, he's on his way…" She replied just as the front door opened. 

"Hello…" Chandler called out, making Joey run into the hallway to greet him.

"My best buddy!" He exclaimed, picking Chandler up.

"Hello to you, too…" Chandler replied. "Joe, you can put me down now!"

"Oh yeah, right sorry…" Joey let go of him. "How you been?"

"Uh, I've been pretty good…" He nodded slightly, glancing at Monica. "Oh, you're all here…. Sorry, I'm late.."

"No problem…" Phoebe smiled at him, giving him a small hug.

Before anyway could say anymore, Chandler felt some arms wrap around his legs.

"Hey baby…" He grinned, swinging Erica up into his arms, frowning at how hot she felt. "You still feeling ill…"

She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder, as he held her tight to him.

"You want me to stay home and look after you tomorrow?" He questioned to which she nodded again. "Okay then…"

"You sure?" Monica looked at him.

"Yeah, I told them I'd probably wouldn't be in tomorrow…" He shrugged. "And I knew you got to go into work then as well so its better I look after her."

"Okay, if you want…" She gave him a smile, which he returned.

"Right, now everyone is here, tell us what this big news is!" Rachel cut in.

"Oh, maybe its best until after dinner…" Chandler suggested and Monica nodded her agreement.

"Okay, is it good or bad?" Ross asked.

"We'll see…" Chandler replied. "I'll take Erica back to bed…"

"I'll check on dinner.." Monica added, heading to the kitchen.

"Well that was weird…" Rachel said slowly once they had left the room.

_**XxXxX**_

"Okay, so now do we get to know what's going on?" Rachel asked, when they were sat down after finishing dinner.

"Yeah, just tell us about the baby…" Joey added, getting hit by Phoebe. "Oops!"

"Baby?" Chandler repeated, "What baby!"

"Oh my god, are you pregnant?" Rachel gasped. "Oh that's so great…"

"You're having a baby!" Ross exclaimed as they all started to congratulate the couple.

"Guys, Guys!" Monica shouted over them. "We're not having a baby!"

"Oh…." Phoebe frowned slightly. "Oh no, you better not be moving again!"

"No, we're not…" Monica replied. "Uh, well…I'm not…"

"What?" Ross asked confused.

"Okay, the thing is…" Chandler took a deep breath. "We've decided to separate."

"What!" They all yelled.

"You can do that!" Joey told them.

"We know this must be a shock…" Chandler started.

"Why? Why would you do this?" Ross stuttered before glaring at Chandler. "Did you do something!"

"No!"

"It wasn't Chandler's fault!" Monica claimed. "It wasn't anyone's fault!"

"This is just temporary, right?" Phoebe asked. "You are getting back together, right?"

Chandler and Monica exchange looks.

"Actually, no…" She said quietly.

"We uh, we've filed for divorce…" Chandler explained. "As of yesterday, we're officially single again…"

**TBC**

Please review! 


	2. What?

**Hey thanks for all the reviews….Still hiding from people with pitchforks! LOL…. Anyways, Allie has promised me joint custody of Matthew Perry when we kidnap him and lock him up in the shed (cos neither of us have a basement) but only if I'm nice and update a lot! So here! **

**Enjoy!**

**What?**

"Wha…. What? Divorce?" Rachel finally managed to say as everyone else sat and stared at the couple in shock. "But…why?"

"Because, we weren't happy anymore…" Monica answered. "It just wasn't working…."

"So you just decided to get divorced?" Ross questioned. "You go through a rough patch and give in straight away."

"It wasn't straight away…we've been unhappy for awhile and when we finally sat down and talked it out, just made since…" Chandler claimed.

"But…Divorce?" Joey stared at them wide eyed. "You were so in love…"

"Guys, we know this is all hard to understand but it's for the best…" Monica told them. "And we're still friends…best friends…. that's just how its meant to be."

"No, you guys…" Phoebe started but was cut of by Chandler.

"Please…. Just trust us, okay…we know what we're doing…"

"Maybe we should leave it at that for tonight…" Monica suggested, glancing at Chandler.

"Yeah, I think that would be best…" He nodded, standing up. "Are the kids staying at my place tonight?"

"Yeah, then you won't have to come over in the morning to collect them…." Monica said standing up to as their friends still sat in shock at what they just learnt. "And I know Erica would want you if she woke up in the middle of the night…"

"So, you don't even live here anymore?" Joey interrupted.

"Joe, we're divorced…" Chandler told him. "I've got an apartment not far away…"

"Yeah but…" Joey was too stunned by everything; he couldn't believe this was happening.

"I'll get Jack sorted and you get Erica…" Monica said softly, not being able to stand the looks on everyone's faces anymore.

"Okay…"

"This is a joke, right?" Rachel asked the others as they left and headed upstairs.

"I don't…I don't think it is…" Ross whispered.

"Why would they do this!" Phoebe exclaimed. "I mean, they were happy weren't they!"

"I dunno…" Ross shrugged. "I mean, we haven't really seen them probably in a few weeks…."

"Why didn't they tell us?" Joey questioned. "We could have helped!"

"Maybe they didn't want help…"

"So, that's it…. they're just going to throw everything away?"

"Maybe we don't know the whole story…" Rachel joined in. "Maybe something happened…. Or maybe there is someone else involved…"

They were all silent, thinking of the possibilities of what could have happened.

"They had such an amazing relationship…" Phoebe whispered, breaking the silence.

"I guess things weren't as perfect as we thought…" Ross sighed.

"We can't give up on them!" Joey stated.

"They're divorced, Joe!"

"So! They can say what they like but I know and you all know that they love each other!" He claimed. "We got to find out what went wrong and help them fix it!"

"I don't know…" Ross was reluctant to meddle in their lives…he had been through it and knew that divorce was always the last option.

"Come on, Joey's right!" Rachel agreed. "It's worth a try."

"Yeah, I guess…" He gave in. "We tell each other anything we find out."

"Deal!"

"Mon?" Chandler said quietly, walking into his son's room, not wanting to wake him.

"Oh hey…" She was broken from her thoughts.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking…" She managed a small smile. "I knew it was going to be hard, telling them but I didn't think it would be that hard."

"I know!" He agreed. "But it's the right thing to do…. We can't stay together to make them happy."

"I know…" She nodded. "All that matters is that we're happy and the twins are happy…"

"And we all are, aren't we?"

"Yeah, we are…" She smiled again. "But you do realise they're going to be asking all sorts of questions now…"

"Let them…" He shrugged. "Well, it's getting late…. I'd better get these guys home…"

"Oh yeah…. Here's Jack's stuff…" She handed him a backpack before bending down and picking up their sleeping son.

Chandler stopped in Erica room to get her bag; he had just packed before following her downstairs, with Erica in his own arms.

"So, you're going to your apartment now then…" Joey asked, as the others stood in the hallway, watching the pair carrying their children.

"Yeah, I'm going home…" Chandler answered, noticing how Joey used 'apartment' instead of 'Home.'

"Well, I guess we should head off too…" Ross said.

"Yeah…" Phoebe added as they all reached for their jackets.

Monica and Chandler shared a look as they all headed out the door before following them. Their friends watched as they carefully placed the twins into Chandler's car.

Erica shifted slightly and her eyes opened slowly. "Daddy?"

"Hey, baby…. Go back to sleep…" He said softly, as he strapped her into her seat.

"We staying with you tonight?" She asked sleepily.

"Yeah, honey…."

"Can I sleep in your bed?"

"Of course…" He smiled and kissed her forehead as her eyes drifted shut again.

"Okay…." She murmured. "Is Molly still there?"

"Yeah, she's missed you guys…." Chandler answered. "Now go back to sleep…"

He kissed her again before standing up straight and closing the door. He looked around at his friends, all of them watching sadly.

"Give me a call if Erica gets any worse or anything…" Monica told him.

"Yeah, sure…" He said. "Well, I'll guess I'll see you all later then…"

"Yeah, I'll call you and we'll meet up or something…" Joey told him, pulling him into a hug, whispering in his ear. "I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay, Joe…"

Joey nodded slightly and pulled back, watching as Chandler moved to hug and say goodbye to the others before getting into the drivers seat and driving off.

"Uh, do you guys need me to call a cab or anything?" Monica turned away from Chandler's car disappearing into the distance.

"We drove…" Phoebe told her before looking at Ross and Rachel. "But we could give you guys a lift, if you want…"

"Yeah, thanks Pheebs…" Rachel smiled at her. "Okay, night, Mon…. we'll go shopping or something…"

"Yeah, I'll call you…" Monica answered hugging them all.

"Who the hell is Molly!" Ross demanded once Monica had returned to the house, leaving the reminding friends stood outside, confused and worried.

**TBC**

Please review! 


	3. Morning

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming! **

**Enjoy! **

**Morning**

"Daddy! Daddy! Wake up!" Chandler reluctantly up his eyes when he felt someone poking him. He glanced across and saw Erica by his side.

"Hey, honey…are you okay?" He asked sleepily, remembering that she had been ill.

"Uh-huh…" She answered but then point past him to Jack, who was struggling to get up on the bed. "Jacky, can't get up!"

Chandler laughed slightly, before lifting his three-year-old son up onto the bed and lying back against the pillow.

"Daddy!" They both jumped on him, neither of them was tired.

"Aw, come on guys…" He moaned, opening his eyes again. "Its still night time!"

"No it's not!" Jack protested.

"Yes, it is…" Chandler answered. "The alarm hasn't gone off yet…"

Erica frowned slightly. "Well, when will it go off?"

"When its time to get up…"

"When will that be!"

"When the alarm goes off…"

"Daddy!"

"Oh come on, a few more minutes of sleep…" He begged, reaching out and pulling them both towards him and under the covers.

They both giggled and tried to escape from his hold but he would allow them to get away so they just snuggled up against him. Before Chandler had chance to drift back to sleep, the alarm's annoying beep filled the room, causing him to groan.

"Yay!" Erica cheered, as Jack crawled towards the bedside table and pushed every button on the alarm, trying to find the right one.

"Time to get up, Daddy!" Jack grinned at him.

"Yeah, okay…" He sighed in defeat and sat up. "You guys want to watch some cartoons in here?"

"Yeah!" They both nodded straight away. Erica quickly jumped up and moved to sit on Chandler's lap, while he sat up against the headboard and reached for the remote that was on the side.

He kissed the top of her head and moved an arm around Jack and pulled him towards him, allowing leaning up against him but neither of them looked up, both engrossed in the TV.

After 10 minutes of the cartoon, he could feel his eyes slowly drop down. He didn't get much sleep during the night; he spent most of the time, Erica. Even though, it was probably just a cold and that she seemed fine this morning, he would have hated for her to had gotten really ill and needed him and for him to be asleep. He hated it whenever one of them was sick, he wouldn't know what to do if something happen to either of them.

His eyes snapped open then there was a loud knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Erica yelled and ran towards the door.

"Erica!" Chandler called after.

"Don't!" Jack added. "It could be an evil man!"

Chandler threw the covers off his legs but before he had chance to stand up, Jack grabbed his arm.

"Will you beat them up if they're an evil man?" He asked his Dad.

Chandler laughed slightly. "It won't be an evil man…"

"DAD!" Erica shouted from the door.

"Come on, Jacky…" Chandler scooped him up in his arms and headed out the room.

"I asked if he was an Evil Man and he said no…" Erica told her Dad and went to close the door. "But I don't think we should let him in…"

Chandler laughed. "Hey, its okay…. that's you Uncle Joey…"

"Uncle Joey?" She frowned and looked at him. "But you live far away!"

"Well, I thought I'd come and see you guys…" Joey smiled down at the little girl.

"Oh…" She continued to look at him. "Did you bring presents?"

"Erica!" Chandler sighed.

"Sorry…" She looked down at her feet.

"It's okay…" Joey laughed.

"Come on in, Joe…" Chandler told him, stepped closer to pull the door open wider.

"Thanks…" He stepped inside. "I hope you don't mind me coming…. Mon gave me the address…"

"Of course not…" Chandler assured him. "You're just in time for breakfast…"

Joey grinned. "Alright!"

"Some things don't change…Come and sit down."

Joey followed them into a smallish living room, which had a couch, an armchair, a TV with a DVD a video players and a stereo system. There were a few of the twins toys scattered on the floor but it wasn't un-tidy.

"How about you three watch some more cartoons while I fix breakfast…" Chandler suggested, coming to place Jack on the couch next to Joey.

"No!" He held onto his Dad tighter and buried his face in his shoulder.

"Uh, he's a little shy…" Chandler explained when he saw Joey looking at them.

"Don't worry, Jack…" Erica jumped down next to Joey. "He's not an evil man!"

"Really?" Jack asked Chandler quietly.

"No, buddy…he isn't…" Chandler assured him.

"Hey, Jack…look I got you a present…" Joey stated, searching his bag and pulled out a small t-shirt with 'The Knicks' on the front.

"Oh, look at that Jacky…" Chandler exclaimed, moving closer so he could take it off Joey. "What do you say?"

"Thank you…" He grinned clutching the t-shirt.

"You're welcome…" Joey returned to smile. "Maybe me and your Dad could take you to watch them play…"

Jack's eyes widen, excited and looked at his Dad. "Can we?"

"I'm sure we can…" He smiled.

"I wanna come!" Erica piped up.

"Of course…" Joey nodded and pulled out another t-shirt and handed it to her.

"Dad! Look!" She held it up.

"Oh yeah, that's great!" Chandler replied, placing Jack down on the couch. "Do I get one?"

"Uh…uh…well…um…" Joey stuttered, glancing down into his bag.

"Joe, relax…I was joking…" Chandler told him. "Now what do you guys what for breakfast!"

"Pizza!" Jack shouted.

"Uh….no…." Chandler answered.

"Um…Mac and Cheese?" Erica suggested.

"Try again…"

"Candy?"

"No…guys we go through this every morning…" Chandler sighed. "How about pancakes?"

"With chocolate chips?"

"Sure…"

"Okay!" They both agreed before flicking on the TV.

Joey followed Chandler out to the kitchen, determined to find out what was going on.

"They're great kids…" He stated.

"Yeah, they are…" Chandler smiled proudly.

"I wish I was around more…" Joey added. "I guess I missed out on a lot of stuff…"

"I guess…" Chandler replied, knowing where this was heading.

"Chandler, what happened?" He sighed.

"Joe, we told you last night, it just wasn't working out…"

"But you guys were so in love!"

"No we weren't…not at the end."

"I don't believe that!" He answered.

"Maybe we were never really in love…"

"What?" Joey stared at him. "Of course you were!"

"None of this was meant to happen…that night in London…it was meant to be that…just one night, in a Romanic feign city…"

"But then you fell in love!" Joey insisted. "And don't deny it!"

"No, I'm not going to…" Chandler looked at him. "I think we really did love each other back then…"

"You can't just fall out of love!"

"Me and Mon were meant to be just friends…. And I think… I think if it wasn't for you guys were would have broken up a long time ago…"

"What!"

"You really think everything would have stayed the same if we broke up 7 years ago?" Chandler asked. "You think we would have all managed to get past it all and stay friends….I know Ross would have wanted to kill me…"

"So, you're saying that you stayed together, got married, had two kids together just because you didn't want to upset us!" Joey questioned. "No! I might not be the brightest crayon in the box but I know you're both not crazy enough to do that!"

"You don't understand…"

"No, I don't! But that's because I saw how happy you two were together…"

"We were happy….but that was when everyone was around us…" Chandler told. "After we moved, things changed."

"It was your idea to leave!"

"I know that but we thought it would be okay…"

"This makes no sense!"

Chandler shrugged slightly. "When it was just the two of us….we realised that the love with share is not as strong as we thought….we were not _in _love….we just got friendship love, mixed up with romantic love…."

Joey was silent for a moment, thinking about what he just said, while Chandler consecrated on making the breakfast.

"Nope, still not buying it!" Joey stated, causing Chandler in groan in frustration.

"God, you're having a harder time accepting this then we did!"

"That's because I know the truth!"

Chandler rolled his eyes and called the twins to tell them breakfast was ready.

"Can we just drop this now…" Chandler whispered to him, gesturing to the twins.

Joey reluctantly nodded in agreement, sitting at the table as Chandler placed the pancakes down.

"So..uh…what you doing tonight?" Joey asked. "Maybe you, me and Ross could go and get a drink or something…"

"Sorry, can't…" Chandler replied. "Mon has a date…I got to look after these two."

"She has a date?" Joey looked surprised.

"Yeah, some guy from work…." Chandler nodded.

Things slowly started to make sense….well in Joey's head anyway…

_**XxXxX**_

"Hey, guys…Sorry, I'm late…" Joey said as he approached Ross, Phoebe and Rachel. They had all agreed to meet at Central Perk to discuss the best plan to get Monica and Chandler back together.

"No worry, we just got here…" Rachel told him. "Did you speak to Chandler?"

"Yeah…" He nodded. "He's still insisting that nothing really happened, they were just not working…"

Ross sighed. "Well maybe that's the truth…I mean, people do drift apart."

"Yeah but not Monica and Chandler!" Phoebe claimed.

"Yeah and Chandler was saying stuff like they were never really in love….they got being in love mixed up with loving a friend or something…" Joey added. "And we all saw them…we all knew that wasn't true…"

"Alright, did you find out anymore?"

"Yeah…Mon….she has a date tonight…"

"What!"

"Some guy from work…" Joey told them. "When Chandler left the room to get changed, I asked the twins about him…apparently his name is Geoffrey and Mon has been seeing him for a while…"

"Geoffrey?" Ross repeated. "As in the same guy from a few years ago?"

"I dunno…" Joey shrugged. "Maybe…"

"Wait…who is he?" Rachel asked.

"Remember when Mon started to work at Javu and Chandler was in Tulsa?" Ross started and the guys nodded. "Well, Monica told Chandler that this guy Geoffrey was the funniest guy she had met…"

"I know I remember him!" Phoebe stated.

"So…so what do you think this means?" Rachel questioned.

"I dunno…" Ross sighed. "But I don't like it."

"What about Chandler?" Phoebe asked. "What about this Molly person?"

Joey shrugged. "I asked that too and Erica said she was asleep in the living room but no one was there…. Probably their imaginary friend or something…"

"Okay, so what's next?"

No answered….

**TBC**

**Please review and let me know what you think! LaterZ! **


	4. Happily Divorced?

**Heya, thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming….I'm kind of scared of what you're going to do to me once you've read this…considering your responses to what Chandler said in the last part…Hehe…Anywhoo…  
**

**Enjoy!**

**Happily Divorced? **

Monica sighed when she heard the doorbell ring; she glanced at the twins who were sat eating their breakfast happily. She turned the oven off before heading towards the door.

"Hey…" She greeted Ross and Rachel with a smile. "I thought you guys had a key?"

"We did have…" Ross looked at Rachel.

"I've just missed laid it!" She replied defensively. "I'll find it…"

"Right, well come in…" Monica stepped aside.

"Thanks…" Ross kissed her cheek softly. "Not interrupting are we?"

"Nope, just having breakfast…" She walked back to the kitchen with the couple following behind. "You eaten yet?"

"Yeah, we had something before we came…" Rachel nodded, smiling at the twins and headed towards Erica to play with her long blonde hair.

"So, what's up?" Monica questioned.

"Well, Emma is with Mom and Dad today…" Ross informed them. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind looking after the twins too

"Yeah, the three of us could spend the day together…" Rachel suggested. "It'll be fun!"

"Can't, sorry…" She gave them a small smile. "Mom and Dad are taking the twins tonight….I have a date."

"Another one!" Rachel exclaimed, causing Ross to glare at her. "I mean…uh… who with?"

"Just a guy from work…" She looked at them suspiciously. "What's going on?"

Ross looked at Rachel again before his sister, sighing. "Why did you get divorced, Mon?"

She knew this was coming, her eyes drifting to the twins who were interested in the conversation.

"Why don't you two go and watch cartoons…" She suggested, smiling to see them both jump up eagerly and running off. "We told you, we weren't happy…"

"But I don't get it!" Rachel expressed. "You guys were perfect for each other…Chandler told Joey, it was because you never loved each other in that way…"

Monica shrugged. "We're better off as friends."

Rachel sighed and looked at Ross for back up. She was expecting more of a reaction from Monica when she heard what Chandler had told them but she didn't seem effected by it.

"So, that's it?" Ross asked. "You're just friends…"

"It what makes us happy…"

"And you've got a new boyfriend?"

"Well, we've been out a few times…" She told them. "But I don't think it's going to work out?"

"Oh, okay…" Ross glanced at Rachel to see she had a hopeful look on her face. "So, umm…why can't Chandler take the twins tonight?"

"What is this 20 questions!" She looked up at them.

"No, we're just interested…" Rachel shrugged.

"If you must know, he has a date too…"

"Really?" Ross didn't look happy about that. "With who?"

"A friend of mine."

"A friend of yours!" He exclaimed. "What the hell does he think he's playing out!"

"Ross…"

"Is that why you're divorced!" He quizzed. "Did he go behind your back with a friend!"

"What? Of course not! This is their first date!" She informed him. "What's the matter with you?"

"We just want to know what's going on?" Rachel said softly.

"And we've told you a hundred times!" She sighed loudly. "We just weren't happy! Why can't you all just accept that? Me and Chandler have!"

"But you were happy!"

"Key word being _were_.." Monica answered. "You guys haven't been around much lately…. You didn't see all the fights…"

"So, you both just fell out of love?" Rachel asked in disbelief.

"We still love each other…. Just not like that…not anymore…not for a long time."

"Mon, this doesn't seem right…" Ross stated. "You living here with the twins…Chandler living in an apartment…"

"But that's the way things are now…" Monica replied quietly. "And that's how they're staying…"

**_XxXxX_**

"This is weird…" Chandler said aloud, looking around the room, which was filled with his friends.

"What is?" Rachel questioned.

"This…" He gestured to the room. "We haven't all hung out like this in years…now all of a sudden it seems like the old days…"

"Well, if you've got somewhere else to be…" Ross started, unsure how to react to his friend, still convinced there was something more to Monica and Chandler's divorced then they were letting on.

"Not really, just stating the obvious…." He shrugged.

Before anyone could add anymore they heard a distressed cry coming from the hall.

"Mon?" Chandler called out frowning slightly.

"My parents cancelled…" She walked into the room, looking around at her friends. "Can any of you look after the twins?"

"Sorry, we're going to Mike's parents tonight…" Phoebe answered for her and Mike.

"And we've already booked a table…" Rachel gave her small sympathetic smile. "Sorry…"

"Joe?" Monica looked at him hopefully.

"Got a night scene to shot at work…" He replied. "Hey, I could take them with me! They'll be great chick magnets!"

"Um…" She looked at him for a moment before adverting her eyes. "I'll just to cancel my date."

"Hey!" Joey protested but no one took any notice.

"Mon, don't worry…. I'll take them…" Chandler offered.

"No, you can't…" She replied. "You have a date too!"

"Umm, not really…" He said slowly. "I called her and cancelled this morning!"

"What!"

"Told you he still loved her…" Joey whispered, nudging Ross.

"Why would you do that?" Monica asked.

"Because I don't want to date her…" He replied.

"Why not? You've never met her!"

"Exactly…I hate blind dates!"

"Why did you agree to it if you didn't want to go!"

"Because you had a date!" He answered.

Grins formed on their friends' faces, as they all thought they knew what he meant by that.

"What…what's that got to do with anything?" Monica stuttered, slightly, thinking the same as the others.

"Nothing like that…" He rolled his eyes. "Its just I thought, if I said no then you might think it had something to do with you…"

"But it hasn't?"

"No…" He shook his head. "I'm just happy with how things are at the moment…"

"So, you don't want to date anyone?" She looked at him curiously.

"Well, not really…no…" He shrugged again. "I mean if I meet someone and I like them then yeah I probably would date but I don't want to be set up…"

"You sure?"

"Yeah…" He nodded. "I'm just happy being a father…"

"Well, okay then…" She agreed. "And thanks…for taking the twins."

"No problem…" He smiled, moving to walk past her to go get them. "You just have a good night…"

"Thanks…" She smiled before disappearing to go and finish getting ready.

"What the hell was that?" Joey questioned when they were left alone.

"A happily divorced couple…" Phoebe mumbled sadly.

"No…they're not happy!" He insisted. "They're just pretending…"

"How do you know that, Joe?" Ross looked at him. "Maybe they're telling the truth, maybe if we continue to interfere then they'll just end up getting hurt…"

"I know because I know them!" He claimed. "I was first to find out…I was the one who helped hide their relationship… I was the one who married them…"

"Not very marriage last forever…" Phoebe replied. "Just look at Ross…"

"Thank you…" Ross said sarcastically. "But she's right…maybe it just wasn't working…"

"Fine, you all give up…" Joey told them. "But I'm not…. I know the truth…"

"Joe, we're not going to give up…" Rachel assured him, elbowing Ross. "Are we?"

"I guess we can try and find out some more information…" He sighed, not wanting to believe that his best friend and sister's marriage had failed but also not wanting to lose reality.

_**XxXxX**_

"Hey, man…." Joey greeted Chandler when he opened the door. "I thought I'd spend the night with you and twins…"

Chandler placed his hand across the doorframe, blocking his path into the apartment, causing Joey to look confused.

"First things first…" Chandler started. "No more talking or asking questions about me and Mon."

"What?"

"We're both sick of, Joe…" He sighed. "Just leave it alone…"

"But Chandler…" He started to protest but was cut off.

"Please, Joe…"

"Alright fine…I'll back off…" He reluctantly agreed before adding. "Just for now…"

"Okay fine…" Chandler nodded, allowing him in.

Joey followed him into the living room, where the twins were playing. Both immediately dropped their toys and ran over to him. Even though he had only moved back to New York a few days ago, he was rapidly becoming their favourite uncle. They learnt that he would play with them because he wanted to not just because they asked him too…. Also he would buy them presents and candy. Chandler laughed as he watched them jumping up and down on him once they had tackled him to the floor. He headed into the kitchen to sort out dinner, while keeping an eye on them playing but he knew he didn't have to worry when they were with Joey or any of his other friends.

"Okay guys…" Chandler set the food down on the small coffee table. "What movie do you wanna watch?"

"Finding Nemo!" Erica shouted and Jack quickly agreed, running to get it.

"Okay, then…" Chandler took from him and started it. He then moved back and filled their plastic plates with the food and handed it to them.

"Help yourself, Man…" Chandler told Joey as he filled his own plate up.

"Wow…" Joey commented, staring at him.

"What?" He frowned.

"Nothing, you're just…. You just such a Dad…"

"Umm…yeah…" Chandler looked at Jack and Erica, quickly. "You just noticed?"

"What? Oh…no…I meant that you just know how to do all this stuff…. you're so good at it…"

"I had plenty of practice with you.." Chandler shrugged, with a slight smile.

"Thanks, Man…" Joey rolled his eyes. "I just never thought I'd see the day when you'd be sat in watching a kids movie, cooking and eating fish fingers…."

"I grew up…" He replied. "I fell in love with two incredible people…"

Joey stared at him. "Two! How can it be two! If you're talking about Janice…"

"Joe, I'm on about the twins…" Chandler corrected him.

"Oh…" Joey looked slightly embarrassed. "Sorry…"

"No worries…" Chandler laughed lightly and turned his attention to the TV.

They watched in silence for a while, until Joey turned to him again.

"I know I said I wouldn't talk about it…" He started, causing Chandler to groan and glare at him. "But….Who's Molly?"

"Molly?" Chandler frowned. "What she got to do with anything?"

"Well, Ross kind of thinks that she's your girlfriend…"

"And is that just Ross thinking that?" He asked curiously.

"The more you delay your answer, the more I start think…" Joey replied.

"Jack, go get Molly…" Chandler sighed.

"Okay!" Jack eagerly jumped up and ran out the room.

"What's going on?" Joey questioned confused just as Jack came back in. "Oh my god…"

"Some guy at work was giving them away…" Chandler explained, taking the ginger and white kitten from his son.

Joey stared at the cat for a minute before starting to laugh.

"Wait till I tell the others…" He managed to say between laughs.

"Can we get on with the movie now?" Chandler asked, to which Joey nodded.

_**XxXxX**_

"Daddy, look at me!" Erica screamed from the top of slide.

"Wow, look how high you are!" He grinned, watching as she slid down to him and into his waiting arms. She giggled as he placed her on the floor before running off to join Jack by the swings.

His grin was firmly fixed on his face as he walked over to an empty bench where he'd be able to watch them. He saw them both talking to another little girl and then all three of them wondered over to them.

"Daddy, we made a new friend!" Jack announced.

"Oh really…great!"

"Her name is Megan…" Erica informed him. "Can she come and get ice cream with us!"

"Oh, I don't know…" He said slowly, looking around the playground to see if the girl's parents were around.

"Please, Daddy…" They both begged.

"Mommy!" Megan exclaimed, running off.

Chandler turned to watch her run into the arms of a familiar face.

"Kathy?"

"Chandler?" She looked at him surprised. "Ho..how have you been?"

"I've been good…" He nodded slightly. "You?"

"Yeah, me too…" She replied.

"Mommy, I wanna get ice cream…" Megan told her.

"Um, okay…yeah…" She agreed, turning back to Chandler. "It was good to see you…"

"Well, we're heading there now…" Chandler told her. "You're welcome to join us…I mean, the kids seem to be friends…"

"Wouldn't your wife have something to say about that?" She asked, hesitantly.

"Divorced…" He answered.

"Oh…oh okay then…" She set Megan down, allowing her to run back to the twins.

"I mean, if your husband doesn't mind…" Chandler stated.

"Never married…" She informed him.

They smiled at each other before turning and heading out of the park.

**TBC**

Please review and let me know what you think!


	5. Truth and Surprises

**Heya, here's the next part! Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep them coming! **

**Enjoy**

**Truth and Surprises.**

Three weeks had passed since Monica and Chandler had announced their divorce and their friends were slowly beginning to lose faith in them. Ross had practically given in when he learnt Monica was dating again, just wanting his little sister and best friend to be happy, even if it wasn't together. Joey had managed to convinced Rachel and Phoebe not to give up on them, truly knowing in his heart that the two of them belonged together.

It was the first night that they were all free and Monica invited everyone for dinner. As Monica was in the kitchen getting everything ready, Joey watched Chandler closely playing with the kids. He played 'snap' with Erica, Jack and Emma while 9-month-old Cougar, sat watching, ever so often, trying to reach out and take the cards.

Joey had noticed that Chandler had been acting differently, the last few weeks but he couldn't work out what it was.

"You okay, Joe?" Chandler asked, as the twins and Emma ran off to play upstairs.

"No…nothing…" He smiled at him.

"Hey, buddy…you wanna play with the cards…" Chandler picked up Cougar and sat him on his lap, handing him the cards.

"Aww, look at you…" Phoebe ruffled his hair as she went past. "Who would have thought you'd be like this…"

Chandler shrugged and continued to play with the baby, sensing his friends' eyes on him. He smiled as Cougar pointed to the cards and made a cute baby gurgle. He missed this kids being babies… he missed having to everything for them. He sighed and stood up, handing Cougar to Phoebe.

"You okay?" She asked with a frown.

"Yeah, sure…" He nodded. "I'm just going to check on the twins…"

The other watched, glancing at each other questionable once he had left the room.

"Hey, dinner will be ready in a few minutes…" Monica appeared, looking around. "Where's Chandler?"

"He's gone to check on the twins…" Ross told him. "I think something bothering him."

"I'll go see him…" She said, concerned before heading towards the stairs.

"See, told you they still care about each other…" Joey stated.

"Of course they do…" Ross rolled his eyes. "They're still friends…"

"Oh whatever…"

Monica found Chandler stood in the doorway to the twins' playroom watching them and Emma playing.

"Hey, you okay…" She asked softly, causing him to jump. "Sorry…"

He gave her a small smile. "Yeah, I'm fine, just making sure they're okay…"

"The others said there was something wrong…"

"No…" He shook his head. "I'm good…"

"Are you sure?" She asked concerned. "You do seem a little spaced out…"

"Just thinking…" He told her, glancing back the kids. "I can't believe how fast they're growing up…"

"I know…" She sighed. "They'll be going off to college soon…"

"I hate that I'm not always here for them…" He whispered.

"What?" She turned to look at him. "What do you mean? You are here for them!"

"Yeah but not like I was before…." He replied. "Now I live somewhere else…"

"Yeah but you're still here for them….you still see them everyday…"

"But it's not the same…"

"I know things are different now but they still love you just as much…" She assured him. "I know that they'd always pick you over me, any day…"

"What? Mon, that's crazy…you're their mother!" He claimed.

"And you're their father…" She responded. "And I'm glad you have such a strong relationship with them…."

They were quiet for a moment before looked away from the kids to her. "Do you remember what day it is today?"

She nodded slightly before adding quietly. "Yeah…"

"Are you okay?" He asked, softly.

"Yeah, I'm okay…" She gave him a small smile. "Are you?"

"Uh-huh…just gets you thinking…" He stated.

She nodded again but didn't answer; they just stood there for a moment.

"Well, uh…dinner is about ready…" She broke the silence.

"Oh, okay…I'll tell the kids…" He nodded, walking into the playroom.

Monica took a deep breath before heading back downstairs; Chandler glanced back and watched her walk away.

_**XxXxX**_

"That was great, Mon…" Joey complimented as they all entered the living room after eating.

Monica grinned as the others all agreed. "Thanks!"

There was a comfortable silence in the room, no one had the energy to speak but it was soon broken by Cougar's cries from upstairs.

"Urg…" Phoebe shrugged to get up and glanced at Mike suggestively. "Uh, I'm not full to move."

"Want me to get him?" Chandler asked, who had already been standing.

"Yeah, thanks…" She smiled at him as he left the room. "Wow…"

"What?" Monica looked at her.

"I didn't know he was this helpful…" She stated.

"Why is everyone so surprised he's good with kids?" She questioned.

"Maybe because he left my son on a bus…" Ross quipped.

"It's just weird something so mature and responsible…" Rachel added. "I'm surprised you let me go…"

She rolled her eyes at the non so subtle hint as Joey grinned at Rachel, pleased with her comment.

"Yeah and I think he's broody…" Phoebe said.

"Chandler doesn't want another baby…"

"Yeah he does!" She insisted. "Watch him with Cougar."

"Daddy's want a baby?" Erica looked at her mother, frowning.

"No, sweetie…. We're just joking…" She assured her, not wanting her to get jealous of something that wasn't there.

"Yeah and I think he might need a girlfriend or something first…" Ross added, glaring at the others, silently telling them to back off.

"Daddy has a girlfriend…" Jack declared.

"What!" They all looked at him.

"I don't think so, Honey…" Monica laughed lightly.

"He has!"

"Well, who?" She asked curiously.

"Megan's Mommy!" Erica informed them.

"Who's Megan?" Joey whispered to the others, who just shrugged.

"We went for ice cream!" Jack grinned.

Before anyone could ask anymore Chandler came back into the room.

"He just needed changing…" He started but noticed the looks he was getting. "What?"

"Uh, the kids seem to think you have a girlfriend…" Monica told him.

"What?" He laughed nervously.

"Who's Megan?" Ross asked.

"She's our friend!" Erica grinned. "We met her at the park!"

"Then Daddy took us all for ice cream!" Jack added. "But he already knew her Mommy…"

"What's going on?" Monica looked at her ex-husband.

"Are you seeing someone?" Phoebe questioned.

"No…" He sighed. "Not really…"

"What's that meant to mean?" Ross asked.

"We just meet up sometimes when I have the kids…." He shrugged.

"And does she have a name?" Joey crossed his arms, not happy with the new turn of events.

"Kathy!" Jack said helpfully. "She's funny, she tells about when her and Daddy sat in the canoe with a duck and chick…."

They all looked confused for a second before piecing it all together and just scared at him.

"Why don't you guys go and get ready for bed…" Chandler turned to the twins, recognising the looks on his friends' faces.

"But I don't wannaaaaa…." Erica complained.

"But you gottaaaaa…" Chandler mimicked, bending down to her height. "Go on, I'll be up in a minute and I'll read you a story…"

She sighed loudly. "Okay…."

Chandler smiled slightly as she went to say goodnight to everyone else, Jack following her. He still stayed crouched on the floor after they had left and looked up at his friends.

"I know what you're going to say…." He started, standing up straight.

"Are you crazy!" Joey exclaimed.

"Look, we're friends…" He explained.

"Oh and how long will that last?" Ross said sarcastically.

"I don't know…" He replied honestly. "But it who I do and don't date has to do with any of you…well except maybe Monica…"

"We're your friends!" Rachel protested.

"Yeah, who haven't been around for the last 2 years…"

"Hey, that's not fair!"

He sighed. "You're right, I'm sorry…but this is my life…"

"What if I had a problem with it?" Monica asked quietly, causing everyone to look at her.

"What?" Chandler frowned slightly. "Why would you have a problem with it?"

"I was there last time, Chandler.." She started. "I saw how much she hurt you…"

"That was years ago…" He rolled his eyes. "And anyway, we're not even dating!"

"So, you're saying you're not going to date?" Joey queried but Chandler remained silent. "So, you are going to ask out then!"

"I don't know!" He answered. "I don't know what's going to happen between us but if it does then its up to us…not anyone else…"

"What about Jack and Erica?" Monica asked.

"What about them?"

"Haven't you thought about how this would effect them!"

"Hang on, the other week _you _were setting me up on a date!" He said, confused. "Now you're saying I can't date anyone!"

"But I wasn't setting you up with a complete bitch, who broke your heart!" She argued.

"Hey! You don't know her!" Chandler raised his voice slightly.

"Yes I do!" She snapped back. "I remember how you messed with your head and your heart….but if you're stupid and crazy enough then fine!"

"Crazy?" He repeated. "There's nothing wrong with my mental health!"

"What's that meant to mean!" She glared at him.

"Nothing…" He sighed in defeat. "I didn't mean anything…"

Silence fell over the room, the others shocked by what they just witnessed. They had all seen the couple fight before but never like this, this was so much different to before.

"I'm going to sort the kids out then I'll go…" He said quietly.

"I think that is best…" She replied, turning to go back into the kitchen.

"Wow…" Rachel uttered once they left in the room alone.

"I know…" Was all Phoebe could add.

"Will you guys back off now?" Ross appealed.

"What? No!" Joey discarded. "You show that she doesn't want him to date anyone!"

"No, she doesn't want him to date Kathy!" Ross corrected. "Anyone else is fine…"

They all looked up when a few minutes later when they heard the front door close quietly and the sound of Chandler's car starting up.

_**XxXxX**_

Someone banging on the door, later that night woke Chandler from his light sleep. He dragged himself of the couch and headed towards the door, rubbing his eyes.

"Ross?" He said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk…" Ross told him. "Can I come in?"

"Look, if this is about earlier…"

"I just want to talk…" He cut him off. "Not as Monica's brother, but as your best friend…"

Chandler looked at him curiously before stepping aside and allowing him in. Ross followed him into the living room.

"So…." he started, sitting down on the couch. "You and Mon…"

Chandler sighed loudly. "Ross…."

"Now, just listen for a moment…" He stopped him and Chandler gave him a small nodded, telling him to go on. "Are you and Mon both absolutely sure you're doing the right thing."

"Yes, we weren't happy, Ross…" Chandler replied. "I know it must be hard for you all to understand that but…"

"I understand…" Ross assured him. "I've been there, remember."

Chandler gave him a small smile, looking down at his hands. "I did love her y'know…. At the beginning, I really did…. But then things changed…"

"I know…"

"I didn't want this…not for me and Mon…" Chandler explained. "But, neither could handle it anymore…. If we had stayed together we would have ended up hating each other…I didn't want that…. I didn't want to be like my parents…"

Ross stayed silent, letting Chandler talk…. It was probably the first time he talked about the divorced with someone other then Monica. Since they had found out, all they had tried to do was get them back together when all they really needed was their friends' support.

"I never thought this would happen…" He whispered. "I thought we'd be together forever…"

"At least you're still friends…" Ross pointed out.

"Yeah… and we are happy…." He added. "So, please just get everyone to leave us alone…"

"I'm trying…" Ross informed him. "But you know what they're like…"

"They're taking it harder then me and Mon…" He leant his head back against the couch.

"Don't worry, they'll come around…" He assured him. "So you and Kathy…"

"We're friends…"

"But you want to be more then friends?"

Chandler turned his head to look at him. "I don't know…"

"But you do like her?"

"Well, yeah…" He nodded. "But Mon was right…. I was heartbroken when we broke up…I don't want to rush into anything like that again…"

"Maybe this time will be different…"

"Yeah, I think it could be…. I mean we've both matured…we've both got responsibilities…" He replied. "Maybe we weren't ready for a serious relationship back then…"

"So, you are thinking of asking her out?"

"Going out tomorrow night…" He admitted.

"What? But earlier…you said you wasn't…"

"I know…. She rang just after I got home…we got talking and decided to go for it…"

Ross was quiet for a moment, thinking over everything that had happened over the years.

"Well, good…" He finally said. "You deserve to be happy…"

Chandler sighed in relief, expecting Ross to be against it all. "Thank you…. Your approval means a lot…"

_**XxXxX**_

The others backed off Monica and Chandler after seeing their fight and also learnt that Chandler was dating Kathy again, aside from the odd comment or hint from Joey.

Even though they had accepted it, they weren't happy about it and Chandler knew that. He could tell by the fact that none of them wanted to do anything with Kathy or him other then Ross. Their actions had hurt him and he knew Kathy was worried about how it would affect their relationship. He decided to give up trying and just ignored any remarks made about them…. None of them had even tried to talk to Chandler about how he feeling about everything, they just assumed he was meant to spend the rest of his life with Monica and didn't care about what he wanted.

"Chandler, can you take the twins tonight?" Monica asked, joining everyone in the kitchen.

"Sure…" He shrugged. "We were only watching a movie anyway…"

"Oh, you sand Kathy have a date…" She started. "Oh, don't worry…I'll find a babysitter…"

"What? No, Mon…it's fine…" He assured her. "Megan's going to be there anyway…"

"Oh right, well if you're sure…" She said hesitantly.

"Yes, its fine…" He smiled, before looking down at his paper. He was so glad that the twins got on so well with Megan. He adored her as well, she reminded him of Erica and he was totally in disbelief how her father could not want anything to do with her.

"So, how's it going between you and Kathy?" Rachel questioned, receiving a surprised look from Chandler.

"Uh, they're going pretty well…" He said, not failing to notice the look her and Ross shared, guessing he had something to do with her question.

"Well, that's good…" She forced a smile.

"Yeah…" Phoebe added. "But I'm surprised you want kids hanging around you on your dates…"

"They not just kids…they're our kids…" He replied. "Anyway, I love spending time with them all…"

"But surely it gets in the way of your guys relationship…"

"Uh, well not really…" He frowned, confused at what they we were getting at.

"So, you guys have no problem with…finding time for each other?" Rachel shrugged to find the right words.

"What?" He asked before realising. "Oh…oh you mean that…"

"Don't you think that's Chandler business?" Ross cut in.

"What? We're just curious about our friend's relationship…" She replied innocently causing Ross to roll his eyes.

"Well, if you must know, we haven't actually done…. That…yet…" Chandler informed them.

Joey grinned, taking it to mean something else.

"Why not?" Monica frowned slightly.

"We just don't want to rush into anything…" He shrugged.

"Are you sure, you're just not worried you'd suck like last time?" Joey smirked.

"No, I just want to take things slow…" He sighed, knowing they were joking around but he didn't like when they made fun of this relationship. "I got to go to work…. I'll pick the kids up later…"

"Well done, Guys…" Ross looked at them once he had left.

"What?"

"Come on, don't you see what you're doing to him?"

"We are just taking an interest in our friend's life…"

"No, you're not…you're punishing for something that wasn't his fault!"

"Punishing?" Joey repeated. "What are you talking about!"

"You guys are so sure that Monica and him are going to get back together that you can't see he's happy…" Ross stated. "That Kathy is making him happy!"

"You've got to accept that me and Chandler aren't getting back together…" Monica added.

"But you two are meant to be!" Joey insisted.

"No, we're not…" She sighed.

"Then why would you have such a problem with him and Kathy!"

"Because I don't want him to get hurt again, he's still my best friend…." She admitted. "But Ross is right…. he's happy…. Let him move on…I have…"

_**XxXxX**_

"Alright, guys…what movie shall it be?" Chandler asked the three children.

"Finding Nemo!" They all shouted.

"Okay, this one?" He asked, holding up a random DVD up.

"NO!" They giggled.

"That one!" Erica pointed to it.

"Ohhh…this one…" He picked up another one.

"Daddy! That's Lion King…" Jack stated.

"Oh it is?" Chandler looked at it. "Well, I like the Lion King…"

"Daddy!" Jack complained, crossing his arms stubbornly, causing Chandler to laugh slightly.

"Okay, then Jacky…lets fight for it…" He joked, crouching down to his son height.

Jack grinned and pounced on him and it wasn't long before Erica and Megan joined in.

"Hey, no fair….3 on 1..." Chandler complained, looking at Kathy for help. 

"You got yourself into this, you can get out of it…" She laughed.

"Thanks, Honey…" He replied sarcastically just as there was a knock at the door. "Can you get that, I'm kind of busy here…"

"No problem…" She smiled sweetly before getting up, she was still laughing lightly as she open the door but stopped then she saw who it was. "Rachel…Hi…"

"Hi…" She returned the smile. "Uh, is Chandler here?"

"Uh, yeah…yeah sure…" She stepped aside to let her in.

"Thanks…" She entered the apartment, following Kathy through to Chandler and the kids.

"Rach, what are you doing here?" Chandler asked concerned. "Is everything okay?"

"It's fine…" She assured him. "But I've come to kidnap these guys…"

"What?" He frowned.

"Well, Emma is having a sleepover…" She smiled.

Erica jumped up excited. "Daddy, can we go…please…please!"

"Well, sure…uh…I guess…" He said slowly, still sat on the floor.

"Yay!" Her and Jack cheered.

Megan frowned slightly and moved to sit on Chandler's lap, not happy that her friends were leaving.

Rachel smiled slightly and crouched down affront of them. "You must to Megan…I'm Rachel…"

"Hi…" She smiled at her shyly.

"How would you like to come?" Rachel asked. "I mean, if it's okay with your Mom…"

Megan looked up at Kathy, questionable. "Of course…" Kathy smiled.

"Now, Emma can be your friend too!" Erica exclaimed.

"Cool!"

"Why don't you guy, go get your stuff…" Chandler suggested, standing up.

"Okay…" They ran off.

"What's going on, Rach?" Chandler asked curiously.

"It's sort of an apology…" She admitted. "For the way we've been treating you…"

"What?"

"We weren't being fair…" She explained. "And we're sorry…"

"Well, okay…thanks.."

"No problem…" She smiled. "You two just have a good night…"

"We will.." Kathy put her arm around Chandler.

"Come on, kids…" Rachel called out. "Lets go…"

"Okay, bye Daddy…" Jack and Erica ran to hug Chandler.

"See ya, have a good time….and be good…"

"Bye Mommy…" Megan hugged her mother before turning to follow Jack and Erica but stopped and quickly hugged Chandler and then left.

"Wow, so we have a night to ourselves…" Chandler smiled putting his arms around her.

"Yeah, what will we do?"

"I can think of a few things…" He murmured, leaning into kiss her.

"You better not be talking about that Lion King DVD…."

"Shhh…" He replied, before kissing her guiding her towards his bedroom.

She tightened her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss as they fell into the bed. She moved on top of him and slowly began to unbutton his shirt, without breaking the kiss. She stopped and looked down at the chain he was wearing.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"You've still got your wedding ring…" She whispered, fingering it.

"Oh…" He sat up slowly.

"Why?"

"I don't know…" He replied honestly. "Even though we're divorced, Monica still means a lot to me…"

"Do you still love her?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, I love her…" He nodded. "But I'm not in love with her…not for a long time…"

"So, why have you kept this on?"

"Because…. Because…I don't know…" He ran his hand through his hair. "Maybe because Jack and Erica was the result of our marriage…"

"But you don't have any kind of feeling for her like that…"

"No…" He assured her.

"So, you'd take it off?"

He was quiet for a moment. "I guess…. If you wanted me to…"

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him, she managed to unclasp the chain from around his neck and continue the kiss. She placed it on the nightstand before slowly pushing him back down onto the bed…

_**XxXxX**_

"Hey!" Chandler walked out into the backyard of Monica's house where everyone, including her parents was having a barbeque.

"Hey…" Monica turned to him. "Kathy phoned, she going to be a bit late."

"Oh okay…" He nodded; it had been a month since Rachel had come around to his apartment to take the kids for the night and since then things have been great. His relationship with Kathy was good and his friends had finally accepted it was over between him and Monica and were happy to hang out with Kathy.

"Oh and you mother is on her way her too…" She continued, making Chandler freeze suddenly. "Hey, here's a question….why does your mother still think we're married!""Uh…I uh…I forgot to tell her…" He admitted.

"What!"

"I'm sorry…" He said quickly. "I tried to tell but she was always to busy, then I was going to tell her when she came to New York but she cancelled…."

"Well, you'll have to tell her tonight!" Monica claimed.

"Do I have to?" He moaned.

"Well, no…but she might get suspicious when Kathy introduces herself as your girlfriend…"

"Oh my god! Kathy!" His eyes widen. "Oh…she's going to kill me!"

"What's going on?" Ross wondered over to them, looking at Chandler who had his head in his hands.

"Chandler forgot to tell his Mom, we're divorced…."

"What?" Ross laughed slightly.

"It's not funny!" Chandler insisted.

"No, man….no…" He shook his head but continued to laugh.

"Hey!"

"Oh come on, even Monica told Mom!" Ross replied. "And they know what goes on there…"

Chandler opened his mouth for a response but couldn't think of anything. "Oh shut up!"

He was hoping his Mom would arrive before Kathy so he could quickly explain everything but Kathy and Megan came first.

"Hey, Honey…" She greeted him with a kiss as Megan ran off to play with Emma, Jack and Erica.

"Hey…" He smiled, nervously.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…its just…Uh…my…my mom's coming…"

"Oh right…" She said slowly.

"And…the…the thing is…I haven't told her about you…" He admitted before quietly adding the rest. "Or the divorce."

"What!"

"I'm sorry…I really am…I was going to but things kept coming up and I just forgot…" He explained quickly.

She sighed. "It doesn't matter, as long as you tell her today…"

"Yeah, sure no problem…" He grinned but it wasn't going to be as easy as he thought.

It was another hour until Nora showed up and every time Chandler went to talk to her someone would come over and interrupt but everything was solved when Megan wondered over, also giving Chandler the shock of his life.

"Can I have a drink?" She asked him, sweetly.

"Sure…" He smiled down at her, handing her one.

Megan looked at Nora. "Are you Chandler's mommy?"

Nora laughed. "Yeah, I am…"

"I'm Megan…" She informed her.

"Well, hello Megan…" She smiled at her.

"Uh…why don't you go play…" Chandler suggested nervously.

"But I can I ask you a question?" She looked at him. "Are you going to marry my Mommy?"

Chandler eyes went wide and looked around to see everyone listening. "Uhh…"

"Cos then you can be my Daddy too! Like you're Jack and Erica's…" She grinned. "And the Baby's…"

"Well, uh… Meg…" Chandler started but stopped suddenly. "Wait…What baby!"

"The baby Mommy is going to have!"

Chandler's mouth dropped open. "Wha…what …what!"

"What's going on?" Nora asked, confused.

"You're pregnant!" Chandler stared at Kathy shocked.

**TBC**

There you go, a nice and long chapter! Please review! 


	6. Broken Hearts

**Hey, I know you've all been waiting for this chapter for ages! Sorry! But I think you'll like this part…well hopefully, please review and let me know! **

**Enjoy! **

**Broken Hearts**

"You're pregnant?" Chandler repeated again, almost unheard.

"I don't know…maybe…" She replied, her cheek redden then she realised everyone was looking at them.

"Chandler, what's going on?" Nora questioned, looking from Kathy to Monica and then to her son.

"Uh… well…uh…" Chandler struggled to explain, shocked about what was happening. "You're pregnant!"

"Look, you guys need to talk…" Monica stepped forwards. "Why don't you go inside…"

"Yeah, good idea…" Kathy agreed, giving her a grateful look.

"Go on, Chandler…I'll deal with everything out here…" Monica gave him a pushed towards the house.

Chandler didn't reply he just looked at her as he walked with Kathy. Monica knew that look, she had seen it once before…He was scared, his eyes betrayed him.

"Mon, you okay?" Rachel asked, putting an arm around her once Kathy and Chandler had gone.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" She insisted. "Why shouldn't I be?"

"Well, I just thought…"

"Chandler and I are divorced…" She rolled her eyes, telling herself that the aching feeling in her heart was nothing to do with the new events.

"Divorced!" Nora exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm sorry you had to find out like this…" Monica looked at her former mother in law. "But, Chandler and I are over… we have been for some time."

"Why didn't he tell me!"

"I think he tried to…" Monica shrugged, not really sure why he never did.

"He was worried you'd be disappointed…" Ross added, causing everyone to look at him.

"What?" Nora questioned.

"He didn't want you to think he was like his Dad…" He explained.

"I wouldn't think that!" She insisted. "He should have told me!"

There was silence, no one knowing what to say; all looking at the house, wondering what was happening inside.

"So, this Kathy woman? She's his new girlfriend?"

"Yeah…" Ross nodded, deciding not to inform her about their past just yet.

"And she's pregnant?" She questioned. "I thought he wasn't able to have kids!"

Once again no one spoke not wanting to hurt or upset Monica.

"There was a small chance that Chandler and I could have children…" Monica broke the silence. "It was small, not impossible…"

Neither of them failed to notice the hurt and pain spread across Monica's face. The four friends shared a curious look. All wondering the same thing…was their divorce a result of their problems about having biological children?

"Mon, are you sure you're okay?" Rachel asked again. She silently questioned why she hadn't thought about this before. Monica had always wanted to have children and even though she loved Jack and Erica as much as she would her own child…it was never her dream to let someone else give birth to her children.

"I'm fine…" She repeated. "I'll go check on the kids…"

They all watched as she walked across the garden and towards Jack, Erica, Emma and Megan, who were playing on the swing set Chandler had put up the summer before.

"Something's not right here…" Nora stated.

"Told you!" Joey said to the others.

Ross rolled his eyes. "Let them sort it out."

"You always say that!"

"I think Ross is right…" Rachel reluctantly said.

"What?"

"This is not just about Monica and Chandler now… There's Kathy…and the baby…"

"She might not be pregnant!"

"But she might be…" She replied.

"Look, lets just see what happens next…" Phoebe reasoned.

Meanwhile, instead there was still silence between Chandler and Kathy. Chandler sat staring into space. When Kathy and he got back together, he decided that they would take things slowly, have a good time…this was the opposite of slow…. This was huge.

"Chandler?" Kathy promoted, breaking the silence.

"I don't…uh…I don't know what do say…" He looked up at her.

"I might not be pregnant…" She said quietly. "It could be a false alarm…"

"Have you taken a test?" He questioned, finally snapping out of his shock.

"Not yet…I didn't want to, on my own…"

"Well, do you want to go get one?" He asked, standing up and moving towards her.

"Yeah, okay…" She nodded.

"It'll be okay, you know…." he said softly, taking her hand. "Whatever the result…"

"I know.." She looked at him, forcing a small smile.

Chandler told her he would go tell everyone what was happening and ask one of them to look after Megan for an hour while they did the test.

"How's it going?" Ross asked when he saw his friend come back out into the garden.

"She needs to take a test…" He sighed, running his hands over his face, unbelieving this was happening.

"So, its not definite then?" Joey questioned.

"No….can one of you look after Megan while we go buy one?"

"Yeah, sure no problem…" Ross nodded.

"Thanks…" He forced a small smiled and turned to go back in.

"Chandler…" Monica stopped him. "There's still some test upstairs….from when we were…uh…trying…"

Chandler paused for a moment and shared a look with her. "Uh, okay thanks… I guess its better it get it over with…"

"Yeah…." She nodded quietly.

The other reminded silent while he went inside.

"Wow, what a party…" Rachel commented.

"Tell me about it…" Monica whispered, still staring after Chandler who had now disappeared.

"Mon, you sure you're okay?" Phoebe questioned, concerned for her friend.

"What? Oh, yeah sure…I'm fine…" She insisted, snapping back to reality. "Come on, we might as well eat while we're waiting for the news…"

The other exchanged looks but didn't say anything, instead just doing as she suggested.

It was 45 minutes later when Chandler and Kathy re-joined them and once again silence held over them all. The others watched as Kathy gathered up Megan and all their stuff. She said a quick goodbye to everyone and kissed Chandler on the cheek before leaving.

"So?" Joey was the one that broke the silence.

Chandler slowly sat down and looked at him them for a moment before speaking. "False alarm…"

"Oh, that's great!" Rachel said, before noticing the look on his face. "Isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess so…"

"What is it?" Ross asked.

"I don't know…" He sighed. "I mean, I know Kathy and I have only been together for a few weeks…but while we were waiting for the tests I got thinking about it…and realised how great it would actually be…"

"I'm sorry, man…" Ross consoled.

"Yeah…me too…" Rachel added, giving his shoulders a reassuring squeeze.

"Chandler…"

He looked at his Mom and sighed. "I guess we need to talk…"

"Not tonight… you look like you need to relax…I can wait until till tomorrow…"

Chandler frowned slightly. "You sure?"

"Of course… So, you got divorced…its happens…" She gave him a small smile and leaned down, kissing his cheek. "I'll gave you a call in the morning…"

"Thanks, Mom…" Chandler replied, watching as she said bye to everyone else.

"You think he's okay?" Joey asked the others from the kitchen window as they watched Chandler who had been sat in the garden alone for the last half an hour.

"Oh course he is!" Ross insisted. "He just had a bit of shock, that's all.."

"I guess so…" Joey replied.

"Come on, guys…the movie's about to start!" Rachel told them. "Just give him some space and he'll be fine…"

Monica didn't leave the window like the others, she watched him for another minute.

"I hope so…" She whispered to herself before joining them.

Chandler glanced up just before she moved away, making eye contact for less then a second before she disappeared. He sighed loudly and ran his hands over his face, his mind on one thing.

**Two and a half years earlier. **

**Chandler watched Jack and Erica sleeping peacefully. They were just 6 months old and Chandler still couldn't believe he was a father. He loved everything about it, looking after them, feeding them, playing with them, putting them to sleep at night. He couldn't be happier.**

"**Hey, how did know you'd be in here…" Monica leant against the doorframe. **

"**Hey, how was work?" He asked, only glancing up from the babies.**

"**It was boring…" She shrugged, moving fully into the room and towards him. **

"**Really?" He looked at her surprised, loosely putting his arms around her. "I thought you loved work?"**

"I do…I just wanted to be here with you guys…" She smiled.

"**Ah, well we are fun people to be with, aren't we guess…" He looked at the twins, he remained asleep. "They're not disagreeing…" **

"**You're so cute!" She laughed lightly. **

"**I know…" He grinned. **

**She leaned up and gave him a short sweet kiss. "I have a surprise for you…" **

"**Oh, really? What?" He asked excited. **

"**Come with me…." She took his hand and led him to their bedroom. **

"**Oh, I think I'll like this surprised…" He grinned, leaning in to kiss her. **

**She kissed back for a moment before pulling away. "Well, as nice as that is, that's not the surprise…"**

"It's not?" He replied, disappointed slightly. "What is it then."

"**Well, I want to the doctors this morning…" She told him, sitting on their bed and pulling him down next to her. **

"**The doctors? Why didn't you tell me? There's nothing wrong is there? You're not ill or anything…" He rambled.**

"**Honey, I'm fine…" She grinned. "Actually I'm great…."**

"Mon, what's going on!" He asked confused. 

**She stayed silent for a long minute, just smiling at him. "I'm pregnant."**

**His mouth dropped open to say something but no words came out. He just started at her in shock. **

"**Chandler, honey…. You okay?" Her smile fluttered slightly at his reaction. She couldn't help but think back to the day the twins were born, he had been worried about them having two babies, now they would have three. **

"**We're…. we're having a baby?" He finally managed to stutter.**

"**Yeps…" **

"**Oh my god!" He exclaimed, jumping up and swinging her around. **

"**Chandler!" She laughed. She looked up at him once he had put her on the floor. "You are happy about this, aren't you?"**

"**Of course I am!" He told her. "We're having a baby!" **

"**I know!" She grinned and leaned up to kiss him. **

**He pulled her closer to deepening the kiss, showing her how happy he was…. How perfect he thought their life was….**

**XxXxX**

It was night after the barbeque and Chandler was alone at his apartment. There was an old movie playing on the TV but he wasn't really watching it. He sighed and got up when he heard someone knocking at the door.

"Mon?" He frowned to see his ex-wife at the door. "What you doing here?"

"I came to see if you're okay…" She told him. "I brought wine."

He smiled slightly and stepped side to let her in. "I better get us some glasses then…"

"So, how you doing?" She asked once he had returned.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be…" He replied.

"Just wondering…" She shrugged. "You seem a bit down."

"I guess…" He said quietly.

"So, where's Kathy tonight?" Monica asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, she's gone down to see her sister for a few days…"

"Things still good with you two?"

"Why are you really here tonight?" Chandler looked at her warily.

"I'm just worried about you!" She insisted. "I recognised that look last night…"

He was silent while he poured out both glasses on wine and only looked at her when he handed her glass.

"Everything is a bit confusing at the moment…" He admitted quietly.

"Like what?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know…" He sighed loudly. "Just everything that's been happening…. The divorce, the guys not accepting it, Kathy…. The baby."

Monica nodded understandingly but didn't say anything in response. Neither of them spoke whilst they drank their drinks, happy and comfortable enough with each other to stay silent.

"Do you think we would still be together if things had gone to plan?" He turned to face her.

She looked at him quickly before avoiding his eyes. "I do…I don't know…"

"I do…" He whispered, he carefully reached out and turned her face towards him. "You've been the only woman I've really loved."

"What about Kathy?" She uttered quietly.

He let his hand drop from her face and rubbed his eyes. "I don't know….I thought I loved her…"

Monica frowned slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Well, when we got back together, I thought I was doing the right things…I thought things had changed…but after what happened yesterday I just realised how different we are…"

"I'm sorry…"

"There's nothing to be sorry about…" He shrugged, staring down at his drink. "Some times things just aren't meant to be…. We both know that."

"Yeah but you and Kathy seemed so sure about each other!"

"Me and you seemed so sure about 3 years ago…"

"Good point…" She forced a smile. "So, uh…what you going to do about Kathy?"

"I don't know…I guess I have to talk to her…" He sat his glass down on the coffee table in front of them.

"Are you sure you'd be doing the right thing?" She inquired.

"Yeah, I think so…" He nodded. "Last night, when we were waiting for the results, we got talking…she said she didn't want anymore children…and I do…"

"She might change her mind."

"Nah, I don't think she will…" He shook his head. "And anyway, I tried to but I just couldn't picture it."

"Picture what?"

"Us having kids together…"

"Well, I don't think it's that's a good enough reason to end a relationship on it."

"I could with you…" He whispered almost unheard.

"What?"

"Before we decided to have a baby, when Rachel was pregnant with Emma…everything Ross and her did, I could picture me and you doing it all…except without all the arguments…" He informed her. "And I use to imagine what our baby would look like…your nose, your eyes….your beautiful eyes…"

She smiled slightly and moved closer to him, taking his hand in hers.

"Then when the twins were born, I use to watch them and try to figure out what they would be like… would they be sarcastic like me or would they be competitive like you….or would they be a mixture of us…"

She stared into his eyes, her own filling up with tears, he had never told her any of this before. She looked down at their joined hands, their fingers entwined with each other's. When she glanced back, he was looking at their hands too. She continued to stare at his face… his beautiful blue eyes, his soft lips that lit up his face when he smiles or laughs. She slowly reached out and placed a hand on his cheek causing him to look at her questionable but before he could say anything, her lips were on his.

He slowly kissed back but then broke it when he realised what was going on.

"Mon?" He whispered, his eyes shining with confusion and shock.

"I uh…I just needed to…" She stuttered, struggling to find the right words to explain what just happened. "I wanted to…see…there was anything still there."

He looked back at her thoughtfully for a moment. "And was there?"

She bit her lip lightly, tears reappearing in her eyes. "I…I don't know…"

He carefully reached up and brushed away the single tear that fell from her eyes, gently like he had done many of times. This time it was him who leaned in; it was him that made their lips meet.

She was surprised at first but when she recovered from it, she slowly put her arms around his next and pulled him closer to her. She began to lie back on the couch, pulling him down with her but he broke the kiss again and sat up, avoiding her gaze.

"I'm sorry…we shouldn't be doing this…" He muttered. "Its not right."

"You're right…I'm sorry…" She nodded, looking away.

"There's nothing to be sorry about…" He assured her. "It was…it was a mistake."

"Yeah…" She agreed. "Uh, I guess I better go…"

"Uh, if you want…"

"Well, Phoebe's watching the twins…I told her I wouldn't be long." She explained standing up.

"Oh, okay…" He stood up too. "Mon, we're still okay, aren't we? We're still friends…"

"Of course…" She smiled softly and kissed his cheek softly. "Goodnight…"

"Goodnight…." He repeated as she headed for the door. "And thanks…for listening and stuff…"

"No problem…" She smiled again before disappearing out the door.

When he heard the front door, click shut behind her Chandler sighed loudly and dropped onto the couch, thinking back to the day that everything started to go wrong….

**Two and Half years earlier**

**The doctor had warned them that the pregnancy could be risky and advised that they got an early scan just to make sure everything was okay with the baby. Before Chandler and Monica were more then realised when the doctor relieved the baby was healthy and seemed strong but still stated things could go wrong. Neither Monica nor Chandler wanted to tempt it so decided not to tell anyone about the baby just yet, they wanted to make sure everything was perfect before they started celebrating. **

**It was a month later when they were at their second scan, they were waiting in the waiting room and they decided that when they got home they would phone everyone and ask them to come to dinner to give them the good news. Even though they hadn't seen Rachel, Ross or Phoebe in weeks and Joey was now in LA they still wanted them to be the first to know. Chandler even suggested buying Joey a plane ticket over so he wouldn't have a choice about coming. Monica had never seen him this excited since Erica had told them she wanted them to be the parents of her child.**

"**I can't believe we get to see our baby again!" He exclaimed, linking his hands with hers as they waited for the nurse to set up all the equipment. **

"**I know, I can't wait to tell everyone!" She grinned. **

"**Me either…" He smiled and kissed her softly. **

**The nurse glanced up and smiled, reluctantly interrupting the happy couple. "Okay we're tried to get started."**

They broke apart and grinned at each other again before looking at the screen expectantly. Monica's hand tightened around his as the nurse smeared some cool jelly on her still flat stomach. 

"**And here's your baby…" The nurse gestured to the screen.**

"**Oh, wow…" Chandler muttered. **

**The nursed frowned slightly and moved closer to the screen causing the couple to look at each other. **

"**Is everything okay?"** **Chandler questioned.**

"**I'm sure it is…but I'm just going to get the doctor to make sure…" She told them and quickly left the room.**

"**Chandler…" Was all Monica could say, worried. **

"**It's okay Mon…I'm sure its just a precaution…" Chandler tried to reassure her but he was scared. **

**There was silence in the room whilst the doctor examined her and it was 15 minutes later when she turned to them. **

"**I'm so sorry…" She started, sadly. "But I'm afraid you've suffered a miscarriage."  
**

"**No!" Monica cried out. "No, please…"**

"There's got to be a mistake…" Chandler claimed. "This…this isn't happening!" 

"**I'm sorry…" She repeated, but quietly slipping out the room leaving the couple alone. **

"**Chandler, please….don't let it happen…" Monica begged him, tears spilling down her face. "Please…"**

He looked at her helplessly, his own face streaked with tears. He couldn't find any words to say and simply wrapped his arms around her tightly, pulling her to him. He stared at the screen where the picture of his child should be and when his vision became to blurred with tears he closed them tightly, preying there would be a miracle and they would hear the baby's heart beat….but the only sound he could hear was the cries of his wife's broken heart….

**TBC**

**So, was it worth the wait? Please review! **


	7. Still Important

**Howdy, I know I haven't updated in forever but this chapter seemed to take me weeks and weeks to do…but it is pretty long! Not really sure about the reaction I'm going to get for this part…. I think it will be quite moving or totally over the top and unrealistic…so I'd really appreciate any feedback! Thanks! Anyway!**

Enjoy!

**Still Important **

Chandler sat outside the house in his car, staring at the front door, deep in thoughts. Just 3 years ago he lived there completely happy, believing nothing could bring him down from the high he reached the day they moved in…the day the twins were born. Then when Monica had told him that they had finally done it, that they had actually conceived a child by themselves, he couldn't have been more happier. He finally felt complete. He never thought that by just having children could bring so much happiness…and he never thought losing a child could destroy such a strong and happy relationship.

He couldn't believe they let something break them when it should have made them closer, made them be there for each other. He sighed and looked at the small red digital clock by the dashboard; it was 11:05. He was meant to pick the twins up at 11:00 but most days he would turn up a few hours early so they could all have breakfast together. Which once again included the rest of the gang. None of them wanted to miss out on anything else important in their two friends lives and even though they all had accepted what had happened, they still refused to believe the reason they were given.

Chandler leaned his forearms on the steering wheel and rested his head on his adjoined hands. He knew his friends would be understanding and supportive if they ever found out about their lost child but neither Monica or him could bring themselves to tell them the truth.

When it happened neither of them had any kind of strength to talk about it, not even to each other. Both just throwing themselves into work and looking at the twins; barely speaking to each other and then a few months later it reached the point where they only communicated to argue.

Jack and Judy Geller notice things weren't going so well when one night a few days before the twins 1st birthday they turned up unexpectedly, letting themselves in when no one answered the door. Neither Monica nor Chandler heard them and continued with their shouting match. Both Jack and Judy were shocked about what they were witnessing, they understood the stresses of a marriage and parenthood and in no way expected the could to be lovey-dovey all the time but they hardly saw the pair disagreeing let alone having a full blown row.

Chandler had quickly made an escape when he saw them to check on the twins. When he reached the nursery, he hated the fact that both of them were awake but hadn't made a compliant against the noise their parents had been making. He thought back to his own childhood, even thought he was older then what the twins were he always hated it when his parents fought…then he got use to it…. Just like the twins had. They hadn't cried because they were use to the sound of their parents arguing…That was the first time he realised how bad things had gotten.

He was startled by someone knocking on the window and turned to see Joey looking at him confused.

"Dude, what you doing?" He asked, when Chandler opened the door.

"Uh, nothing…"

"How come you out here?" Joey continued. "We finished breakfast ages ago…"

"I just had stuff to do…" He claimed as he got out the car.

"Okay…." Joey said slowly and followed him into the house.

"Daddy!" Erica ran up to him letting him swing her up into her arms.

"You're late!" Jack exclaimed, standing with his arms across.

Chandler couldn't help but smile at him. "Sorry, buddy…I'm here now…so lets get going…"

"Whoa, wait…" Joey stopped him. "You're leaving straight away?"

"Well, yeah…it's my day to have them…" Chandler replied.

"I know but I thought we all hung out first…"

"Sorry, Joe… like Jack said, I'm late…" He put Erica down, reaching for her jacket and helping her put it on. "I'm going to take them to the zoo today…"

"Yay!" The twins exclaimed and started to jump up and down in excitement.

"Hey…" Monica said quietly as she joined them in the hallway.

"Hi…." he glanced at her, remembering the night before.

"Uh, I can talk to you a sec?" She questioned, gesturing towards the kitchen.

"Umm…Sure…" He hesitated slightly before nodding.

He silently followed her, avoiding Joey's curious look as he passed him.

"So, what's going on?" He asked, jumping up to sit on one of the counters as she closed the door behind them. He knew what it would be about, he knew it would be about last night.

"I just wanted…uh…I was wondering if we were okay…"

"Of course we are."

"Really? Because when you didn't come over for breakfast and all…" She started rambling.

"Mon…Monica!" He cut in stopping her. "Okay, I admit I was a bit freaked out about coming over this morning…"

"I knew it!"

"But its okay now…" He rolled his eyes and continued. "It was a bit weird though."

"Weird?"

"We're divorced and we kissed!" He stated. "Most divorced couples hate each other!"

"Yeah but we're not most divorced couples…"

"I just wasn't sure how things would be between us now…" He sighed.

"Why would things be different?" She queried. "It was just a kiss…like you said last night, it was a mistake."

"Yeah okay, it's just…." He started but then stopped. "Y'know what…it doesn't matter…"

"No, go on…" She prompted, stopping from walking away.

"Its just…. Last night when I said you're the only woman that I've ever truly loved…I really meant it…" He said softly. "Even though we're not together now… I still care about you…. you're still important to me…and I'm glad that after everything that has happened we can still be friends…I guess I was just thought that what happened last night would mess all that up and I was worried I might…uh… lose you…"

Monica was quiet for a moment, touched by his words. She smiled slightly at him and took one of his hands in both of hers.

"You're still so important to me too…" She assured him. "And you're not going to lose me…you're stuck with me and not because you're my best friend but because you're the father of my children…I know how much they love you so there is no way in the world that you'd never be in life…"

He returned her smile, comforted by her words.

"Thank you…" He whispered. "I uh, I better get out of here… the twins are probably getting impatient."

"Okay…have a good day…" She let go of his hands, watching as he started to leave the room. "Chandler?"

"Yeah?" He turned back to look at her.

"You're still a great kisser…"

His smiled turned in a grin. "You too…"

Monica laughed softly when winked at her before disappearing through the door.

_**XxXxX**_

Chandler played with the food on his plate; he glanced up quickly at Kathy who was sat opposite him. She had returned from her sister's the day before and he was suddenly hit by guilt about what happened with Monica. He knew he had to talk to her about everything that was going on and how he felt.

"Okay, so what's going on?" Kathy finally asked, breaking the silence.

"What? Nothing…" He answered quickly.

"Oh come on, I know something is wrong…" She pushed her plate aside and looked at him expectantly. "Well?"

Chandler sighed and looked around the restaurant, maybe it wasn't best to this in public.

"Uh, why don't we head back to mine…" He suggested, quietly. "We'll talk then…"

"Okay…" She nodded slowly, concerned.

Chandler quickly paid the bill before they headed back to his place. The journey back was in total silence. Chandler sat, trying to figure out how he was going to tell her while Kathy wondered what was actually going on.

Once they were at his apartment, they sat facing each other on the couch. Chandler picked up one of the twins toys and started playing with it nervously, trying to get the courage to start speaking.

"Okay, the thing is, umm… I'm just not sure about anything at the moment."

"What sort of things?"

"Everything…"

"Does that include me?"

"I don't know…" He muttered looking down at his hands.

"So, what? You're breaking up with me?" She shrugged to keep the tears from her eyes.

"No!" He looked up quickly. "I mean, I don't know…"

"Why?" She questioned.

"Why what?"

"What made you start feeling like this?" She asked, but he stayed silent. "Is it Monica?"

"What? No!"

"It is, isn't it!" She stood up. "I knew it! I knew you still loved her…"

"No…let me explain…" He followed her, taking hold of her hand, causing her to look at him. "Please…"

She looked at him for a minute, silently debating with herself whether to or not.

"Okay…" She quietly said, letting him lead her back to the couch.

"Okay, the thing is… uh.. Right…when you thought you were pregnant… you said you didn't want any more children…" He started slowly. "Did you…did you really mean that?"

"Well, yeah…." She nodded. "I mean, I've already got Megan…I want to focus on my career for a while now…"

He looked back at her for a moment, not saying anything…not sure what to say.

"Do…do you want children?" She questioned, noticing his reaction.

"Yeah, I do…"

"So…so what does this mean…For us?"

"I don't know…" He looked away. "How can we be together if we don't want the same things?"

"Maybe it'll be okay…. Maybe one of us will change our minds, in future…" She said quickly, desperate to hold onto him.

"Maybe…." He replied but not really believing it.

"I never thought this would be the thing that broke us…" She let out a quiet sob. "When we were together the first time… I never thought you would be like this about children…"

"Me either…" He let out a small laugh. "I never thought I wanted kids… I thought I would mess us somehow…I was worried I would be like my parents…but then we got Jack and Erica…and I just got this amazing feeling… I just love them so much…. I never thought anyone could make me feel like that…"

"That's because you're an amazing Dad…" She reached out and took his hand squeezing it gently. "And I want…I want you to be the father of my children too…"

He looked up quickly, surprised by her statement. "But…. But I thought you said you didn't want kids…"

"I think…. Maybe in a few years…after I've worked on my career for a while I might want more…"

"Yeah but what if you don't…" He sighed and stood up. "We'd both be wasting our time…"

"I don't think us being together will be a waste of time!"

"But we wouldn't be happy…"

"How do you know that!" She questioned. "We're happy now aren't we…or we were…"

He opened his mouth to reply but found he didn't have anything to say. He sat down heavily next to her. He realised he wasn't being reluctant about continuing their relationship because of whether or not they had more children but because he was filled with guilt over the kiss with Monica. He needed to tell her what had happened… he knew he did…He had been cheated on before he knew what it felt like to find out the truth…It was better for him to tell her straight then by her finding out from someone else.

"Okay, uh….before we decide on anything, there is something you need to know…" He said quietly. "When you where away…I uh…I kissed someone…"

"What?" She stared at him, hurt…her heart breaking.

"It was a mistake…" He added quickly. "I didn't mean for it to happen…one minute we were talking then the next…. But as soon as I realised what was going on, I stopped it…"

"Who was it?"

"What?"

"Who was it?" She repeated.

Chandler looked down, guilty not being able to admit it.

"It was her, wasn't it?" She said quietly "It was Monica!"

"I'm so sorry…" He slowly looked up.

She pulled her hand out of his and moved down to the other end of the couch, shocked by what she had heard. During their relationship, they had been paranoid that there was something still between the couple but he always assured her it was all in the past…and she believed him…. Deep down she truly believed him.

"Please, you've got to understand… it was a mistake…we were talking…and it just happened."

"I've asked you so many times if you still loved her… and you've always said no…" She started, trying to keep a hold onto her emotions. "One last time…answer me truthfully. Are you still in love with her?"

He looked up at her, tears in his own eyes. "Yes, I do…"

She shook her head slightly, unable to speak as more tears fell from her eyes.

"But it's not the same…." He moved closer to her. "Nothing is going to happen between us…we're never going to be together again…"

"How can you say that?" She asked. "You love her!"

"Yeah but…. To much as happened…" He whispered. "We wouldn't be happy together…"

She looked at him curiously but he avoided her gaze.

"Is this what you really want?" She started. "Am I what you really want?"

She got her answer when he reminded silent.

"I think…I think I should go…" She stood up, reaching for her bag.

"I'm sorry…" He followed. "I didn't mean to hurt you…I really did think this was what I wanted…"

She smiled at him sadly when she reached the door. "I know… and I really thought it would work this time…"

He let his eyes drift shut when she moved forward to hug him one last time. As she pulled back, his kissed his cheek slightly.

"Good luck, Chandler…" She whispered before disappearing out the door.

Chandler leaded his head against the door, his eyes tightly screw shut. He stayed there for what seemed like hours before he stood up straight, grabbing his keys of the small side table and left the apartment himself. He jumped into his car and drove around for an hour, not really sure where he was going but he knew that he needed to clear his head.

He pulled over to the side of the road and leaned back against the headrest, sighing loudly. He needed to talk to someone, but who could he? None of his friends knew the full story about what was going on and he just convinced them that Monica and him were better off apart… if they knew the truth they'll probably push harder for them to get back together…. Chandler couldn't take the chance of that… worried he might actually listen to them.

Monica was probably going through the same thing as him but if he had been able to talk to her about this then things wouldn't have gotten this far…they may even still be together…. He wished he had been able to talk to her….

**One Year earlier **

**One night when Chandler arrived home from work, he found the twins alone playing in their playpen. **

"**Hey, guys…." He looked down at them. **

"**Da!" Jack grinned up at him, holding his arms out for him to pick him up. **

**He smiled and took him into his arms. "Where's your Mom?" **

**Jack looked back at him confused for a moment before grinning widely and started to bounce in his arms. **

"**Mon?" He called out but got no reply. He frowned slightly but then figured she had probably just gone upstairs for a minute. He knew she'd never do anything to put the twins in danger. **

"**Da-da! Play!" Erica held out one of his dolls to him, snapping him out of his thoughts. **

**Jack giggled and tried to grab hold of the doll while staying in Chandler's arms. **

"**Alright, okay…" Chandler carefully placed Jack on the floor before he wriggled out of his arms before picking up Erica and sitting down with them. **

**After 10 minutes of playing, Erica crawled onto Chandler's lap and cuddle up to him, rubbing her tired eyes. He sighed and kissed the top of her head. He looked over to Jack who had already fallen asleep. Normally neither of them was tired when he arrived home from work; they normally took a nap during the afternoon and woke just when he was getting. He always played with them while Monica made the dinner. Even though they were barely speaking to each other and Chandler was now sleeping in the spare room, they stuck to the routine they had made when the twins were first born. **

**He started to get angry, Monica still hadn't appeared and he was staring to think she had gone out and left the twins…He didn't know how long had been on their own but he was guessing it for quite a long considering neither of them seemed to have had their nap. **

"**Okay, come on guys…" He said quietly, managing to pick Jack up in his arms as well as holding Erica. "Nap time…" **

**Erica started to complain slightly when she was moved; she had been comfortable lying on her daddy. **

"**Shh, its okay…" He tried to sooth her back to sleep and it seemed to work. **

**He carefully placed them in their cribs, kissing them before softly before heading towards the door. He closed it behind him quietly and leaned up against it, running his hands over his face. He began to wonder how it ever got this far…it was safe to say that their marriage was over with.** **Even though, they had stopped the fighting they had also stopped talking… the only thing they talked about were the twins and that was kept to the bare minimum. Chandler also had his suspicions that Monica was seeing someone else…She was spending more and more time at work and even when she wasn't she'd go out with some 'friends' and whenever Chandler asked which friends she would just snap at him and tell he didn't know them…Now he stopped asking…now he had stopped caring. The only things he cared about were his children and if she ever put either of them in danger just once, he'd never let her near them again…. He couldn't bare thinking about what he would do if anything happened to them. **

**He checked their bedroom first…her bedroom… even with everything going on he hope deep down there was a reasonable explanation wondering if she had fallen asleep, she had been working hard lately… even if he didn't know what she had been working hard at. He sighed loudly when he saw the room was empty. He went downstairs; deciding he'll just wait until she turns up then he'd tell what he thinks. **

**He headed into the kitchen to make a drink when he could smell something burning. He looked out the window when something caught his eye in the garden. He stood staring out confused watching Monica, who had her back to him standing next to one of the trashcans, which had been set on fire. **

"**Mon?" He called out to her as he stepped into the garden but she didn't respond. "Monica, is everything okay?" **

**He walked closer when he still didn't a reply but when he worked out what she had done, he froze still. By her a feet was a small cardboard shoe box…He recognised it admittedly, it was the box they had kept everything they had got for the baby…There wasn't much in there because they had only known for that one month. There was the small "I 'heart' New York" outfit Chandler had brought on their wedding, he couldn't decided who should have, Erica or Jack so he figured he'd give to the next baby they had, whether it was on their own or if they adopted again. There was a small yellow teddy bear, they had got just after they found out Monica was pregnant. Also, there was the baby book…they had started making it straight away, putting in the first and only scan picture of the baby on the first page and then on the second was a list of possible names they had sat down and made together…. The rest of the pages were left empty, never going to be filled with memories of firsts words, steps, birthday….**

"**Monica, what are you doing?" He whispered as he reached her, his heart contracting when he saw the box was empty. He forced himself to look into the trashcan…tears filling his eyes when he saw the last corner of the baby book before it was fully engulfed with flames. **

"**Mon, please…tell me you haven't…." He started but was unable to finish the sentence. **

"**It was there…" She whispered, her eyes never leaving the flames. "It was always there…I couldn't…I can't take it being just there…" **

"**Mon…." His voice trailed off, realising he didn't know what to say. **

"**We didn't deserve it…" She muttered.**

"**Deserve what?" He questioned, grabbing her arm gently and turning her so she was looking at him when he got no reply. "We didn't deserve what?"**

**She stared into his eyes for the first time in months, she missed him….she missed his touch, his comfort, his love…. **

"**The baby…" She finally said, forcing herself to look away. "Our baby…" **

"**No, Mon…we did nothing wrong…" He turned her back towards him again. "We didn't deserve to lose our child….our child didn't deserve to die!"**

**  
"I was meant to look after them, keep them safe until they had grown to be strong enough to be here with us…" Her voice cracked with emotion. "I didn't do it…I didn't my job."**

"Yes, you did…" He insisted. "You did nothing wrong…"

"Then why did this happen?" She yelled suddenly, startling him slightly. 

"**I don't know…" He replied. "I wish I did…I wish there could have been something we could have done…. But…these things…. They just happen…" **

"**Well, they shouldn't…" She wrapped her arms around herself, moving away from his grip. **

**Chandler continued to watch her, as she stared once again into the trashcan, tears falling down in her face freely. They were back to how things had been for the last few months…not talking…he knew he should at least try to continue with it…try to get her to open up to him…. Try to get her to listen to him…. Try to save their marriage but the words stuck in his throat, threatening to choke him when it was her who broke the silence. **

"**I wish we did do something wrong…" She whispered, so quiet that he thought he didn't hear her right.**

"**What?" **

"**If you're going to get punished, you might as well do something that worth getting punished for…" She answered bitterly. **

"**Maybe then we would have been able to do something…" He replied. "We might have been able to stop it…"  
**

"**Maybe…" She mumbled, staring at the floor as more tears filled her eyes. **

**He looked across at her, his heartbreaking a little bit more. He used to be able to make her feel better but now he felt completely helpless. **

"**Maybe we should go inside…" He finally said but she didn't answer him and he wasn't even sure if she had heard him. He reached and placed a hand on her shoulder gently to get her attention. "Mon…." **

**He was surprised when she turned and stepped into his arms, clinging to him tightly as she fully broke down. He slowly, put his arms around her and pulled her closer, once again let his emotions get the better of him as tears fall from his own eyes. **

"**It's okay…" He whispered. "It's going to be okay…" **

"**What happened?" She cried, tears soaking through his shirt. "What happened to our baby?"**

**She wasn't expecting an answer and he didn't give her one. They continued to stand there in each other's arms, all the hatred and angry from before had disappeared, as the only noise that could be heard was the sounds of the sobs shaking through their bodies. **

_**XxXxX**_

Chandler took a deep breath and started up the car again. He drove for about 15minutes before pulling up in a car park and getting out. He looked up at the 'Ramada' hotel before heading for the entrance.

"Hi, can you tell me which room, Nora Tyler Bing is in, please?" He asked the receptionist.

She typed something into the computer before looking up at him and smiled politely. "She is in room 121 on the 3rd floor.."

"Thank you…" He gave her a small smile in return before heading towards the elevator.

He had explain to his Mom that Monica and him had been having trouble for a while and kept arguing… he told her he didn't want his children growing up listening to that. He said their separation was only meant to be temporary while they both figured out what they wanted but it turned out they were happier apart then what they were together. Both agreeing to get a divorce then they could still remain friends rather then later when they could end up hating and resent each other.

Nora was sad that they where no longer together but admired them both for seeing what was happening and accepted it before it was too late. She was also happy to hear Chandler was seeing someone else, that his divorce hadn't scared him away from having serious relationships, like her's had done to her.

He found her room easily and knocked quietly; surprised to see her exactly in and alone when she opened the door.

"Chandler, darling…what are you doing her?" She asked, hugging him before stepping aside letting him in.

"Nothing…" He replied. "I knew you were leaving in the morning and I thought we could spend sometime together…"

"Who are you and what have you done with my son?" She teased as she closed the door.

"Oh ha-ha…" He rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so what's really going on…." She led over to the couch and sat him down.

"Nothing? Why would there be anything wrong?"

"Chandler?" She gave him a knowing look.

"It's nothing…just… I just didn't feel like being alone tonight…" He said quietly looking at the floor.

"Is everything okay?" She sat a hand on his arm in concern.

"Yeah…its fine…" He glanced at her, forcing a small smile.

"Honey, I know I haven't be the worlds greatest Mom, but I am here for you…" She told him. "No matter what…I love you… and if there's anything you need or want then just tell me…"

He smiled again but this time it was genuine. "Thanks but its nothing really…"

"Okay…" She sighed knowing he was still lying.

There was a tense silence, he knew she was hurt that he wouldn't talk to her but it was hard for him to open up to anyone.

"Uh, me and Kathy…" He started, not being able to take the silence anymore. "We…we sort have broke up…"

"What?" She looked at him surprised. "Oh, honey…I'm so sorry!"

"Its okay…" He shrugged slightly. "We weren't meant to be…"

"Yeah but still…" She sighed before standing up. "Let me get you a drink…"

Chandler didn't have the energy to protest and simply fall back against the couch, letting his eyes drift close…wishing for the day to be over.

"Here you go honey…" He heard Nora enter and placing a glass on the small coffee table in front of him before retaking her seat. He opened his eyes and sat back up then his eyes landed on the amber coloured liquid and he felt his stomach turn.

"What's the matter?" Nora frowned when she saw him tense. "I thought you liked scotch?"

"Uh, yeah…" He stuttered slightly and reached for it, picking it up and just staring at her.

"Chandler?" She questioned but he was deep in thoughts.

**One Year earlier **

**It had been a week since they had stood in the garden holding each other, while the stuff of their unborn child burning away and in Chandler's mind things had gone from bad to worse. They stopped fighting all together, they were talking again but only about the past, when they lived in the city with the others and Monica insisted that he slept in their bed again, even though they did nothing more then hold each other. He had thought it was a step forward when she asked him to stay with her during the night but after a few days he noticed what she was doing. While she allowed herself to get close to him again, she was distancing herself from the twins. She never wanted to play with them, food them, bath them…all the stuff she use to love doing before. The way she was acting, scared him…He knew she loved them with all her heart which was why it was so hard for him to watch her push them away.** **Over the last 2 years, he's been grieving and blaming himself for the lost of their baby, he hadn't been helping her. He had tried to at the start but then it got hard and gave up…. Which was when the fights started. The doctor had told them there was nothing either of them could have done but he still felt there should have been something he could have done to prevent this…He felt as though he had let his wife down…. And that he let his child down. **

**He decided from now on he'd would put it all behind him and try to help Monica. He knew she must blame herself as well and it was probably ten times worse then what he was feeling, their child had lived inside her. He didn't realise how bad things had gotten until one night when he came home from work.**

"**Hello…" He called out as he closed the door. "Mon, you here?" **

"**Uh, hi…" She appeared, looking slightly panicked. **

**He frowned slightly. "You okay?"**

"Yeah, yeah sure…" She stuttered. "You're just home earlier then I thought you'd be…"

"**Yeah, I thought we could do something tonight.." He suggested, taking off his jacket and hanging it up. "Me, you and the kids…" **

"**My parents are babysitting tonight…" She folded her arms around herself and looked at the floor.**

"**Oh, any particular reason?" He questioned, moving towards her.**

"**No, not really…" She shrugged. **

**He frowned again when he was standing in front of her. "Mon, you're shaking…what's wrong?"**

"Nothing…" She turned to leave but he put his arms around her, pulling her back to him to stop her. 

"**Have you been drinking?" He asked, smelling the alcohol on her breath.  
**

"**I've got things to do…" She avoided his questioned and moved away from him.**

**He sighed and followed her into the kitchen where he saw a nearly empty bottle of scotch that hadn't even been opened when he left for work this morning. **

**He watched her from the doorway as she sat at the table staring ahead. He was really beginning to worry about it…she was drinking more and more lately and he was worried it was turning into a problem…. He didn't know how to deal with that… And he knew she wouldn't want anyone else to find out either. He began to wonder if things would have gotten this far if they had turned to their friends and family for help. He knew they'd would want to help and even though they had not exactly agreed they would or wouldn't tell anyone about the baby, neither of them did. He put it down to the fact they really didn't see their friends anymore. It felt like as soon as they left the city, they left everyone else too. They all phoned each other occasionally and meet up for holidays and birthdays but that was about it. It seemed that whenever Ross and Rachel weren't doing the family thing with Emma, they were hanging out with Phoebe and Mike…Ross and Mike becoming new best friends, now that both Chandler and Joey had moved. Chandler didn't blame him really… at first he was quite relieved because then he didn't feel guilty about spending all his spare time with Monica and the twins and even after the miscarriage and the fights started, he was slightly glad none of their friends were around to interfere…But now he missed then…. Yet he still didn't have the courage to pick up the phone.**

**He was snapped back from his thoughts by the sounds of Monica's sobs from the table. **

"**Mon…." He said, quietly moving to knell next to her. "Mon, what's the matter?"**

"**Everything's gone wrong…" She cried, looking down at him.** **"It wasn't meant to be like this…"**

"**I know, honey…" He spoke softly, beginning to feel his own eyes burning. "But…but we'll figure it out…" **

"**No, not that….This! Now…tonight!" She told him. "You were meant to be at work!"**

"**Mon, what you talking about!" He asked confused. **

"**I'm sorry…." She cried harder. "I'm so sorry, I just couldn't do it anymore…" **

"**Mon, you're not making any sense…" He started but something on the counter caught his eye. He got up and moved to grab the 3 empty bottles of pills. "God, Monica, please tell me, you haven't…" **

"**I needed to!" She insisted. **

"**Oh god, no…you can't do this!" He began to cry himself, moving back to her trying to pull her up from her seat. "I'm not letting you do this to yourself!"**

"**Please, Chandler…." She begged weakly. **

"**Come on, we're going to get you to hospital…." He said, trying to keep calm. "Then it'll be okay…you'll be okay…we'll be okay…"  
**

"**No, we'll never be okay, again!" She stated, pulling away from him.** **"Our baby is dead, Chandler! Dead! We never got to hold them or even see them! How can it be okay?" **

"**You think this is the best way to deal with it!" He shouted. "What about the twins! You're their mother! What about me!" **

"**You don't need me anymore…" She turned away, reaching a hand out for the counter to steady herself. "All we do is argue…and the twins…they've got you…that's all they need…"**

"**No, you're wrong…" He moved to her side again. "We do need you….and we want you…."**

"**No…" She said quietly, shaking her head. **

"**Yes!" He insisted, taking her arm, forcing her to look at him. "Mon, please….please just talk to me…" **

"**That's it! We don't talk anymore…"** **She stated. "We don't do anything… except fight and shout…"**

"**I know…but…but we can fix that…I promise…Just we need to get some help…okay? Please just lets get some help…." **

**She stared at him for what seemed like hours before she slowly nodded, her eyes welling up again.** **He let out a breath of relief and pulled her into his arms once more, holding her tightly. **

"**Thank you…" He whispered. He kissed the top of her head as she started to sob uncontrollably. "It'll be okay, now…I promise…." **

**He held her for a little while longer, waiting for his own heartbeat to decrease. He took a deep breath before pulling back slightly, still hold both his hand in his. **

"**Okay, we're going to get to the hospital, now…" He told her, looking straight into her eyes. "It'll be okay…" **

**She nodded again but still didn't speak just gripping his hand tightly and let him lead her out the room. He only paused to grab a jacket, any jacket…that turned out to be his; he wrapped it around her shoulders before picking up his keys and leading her out of the house. **

**She studied his face as they drove to the hospital, in silence. He would look across at her, forcing a small smile to try to reassure her before returning his eyes to the road ahead of them, occasionally reaching up to brush away stray tears that escaped his eyes and rolled down his face. **

**She had hurt him, she knew she had even when she was doing it, she kept thinking about how it would effect him yet it still didn't stop her…She thought back a few years, when she would have died if it would prevent anything from hurting him… Now it was she to doing the hurting. **

**She loved him so much it hurt…so much she felt she had let him down by not being able to look after their child…She was so sure he hated her for it but then she saw it in his eyes…. When he was pleading with her to let him help her…She saw the love that disappeared along with their unborn child… She saw how scared he looked at just the thought of losing her. She wanted to reach out to him, to tell him everything she was feeling but there was still something stopping her.**

**She felt her eyes slowly dropping and she was beginning to give into the urge to sleep. She could hear him calling her name and she felt the car speed up…. Then nothing…**

She woke to find herself lying in a hospital bed, a machine next to her beeping. She slowly turned her head, her whole body feeling like deadweight.

"**Hey…" She whispered, seeing Chandler set right next to the bed. Both his hand holding her left hand to his lips. His eyes red and puffy from where he had been crying. **

"**Hi…" He said quietly back, managing a small smile. "How do you feel?" **

"**Not to good…" She admitted. **

**He nodded slightly.** ** "The doctors had to pump your stomach…but they said you'll be okay." **

**She looked down at the white blanket that was covering her for a moment before back up at him. "Are you mad at me?"  
**

"**A bit…" He said slowly before moving his chair closer to her, his left hand letting go of hers so he could bringing it to her face, stroking her cheek gently. "But I'm so happy, you're okay…" **

"**I'm sorry…" She stared up at him. **

**He smiled again. "I know…Look, you look exhausted, why don't you go back to sleep."**

"What about you?" She asked.

"**I'll be right here, when you wake up…." He promised, leaning down to kiss her forehead and it wasn't long before she was asleep again. **

**Chandler had phoned Jack and Judy, asking if they would take the twins for the rest of weekend claiming that Monica and him wanted some time alone. They quickly agreed not only because they loved spending time with their grandchildren but also they knew how much trouble the couple were having and wanted to help in anyway. **

**He then made his way back to Monica's room, she was still asleep so he re-took his seat and just waited…**

The doctor had told them she could go home two days after the overdose but only if she agreed to speak to a psychiatrist and suggested that Chandler did to. She had one session with Dr Bennet the day after she was admitted into hospital and made one more appointments for after she left. Talking to Dr Bennet gave her the confidence to talk to Chandler a bit more about. Confessing she felt she let him down by not giving birth to his children even though he insisted she hadn't and also she couldn't help but remembering everything, every time she looked at him or the twins and that it just became to painful. 

**Chandler was unsure how to respond to that at first, wondering if she wanted to leave him and the kids. He didn't want to lose her…he couldn't lose her, so he suggested she had a breakaway from them for as long as she need. He was disappointed when she exactly agreed that was a good idea. **

**She stayed with her parents for 3 weeks, admitting to them that they were having problems and she needed to get away; leaving out the part about the baby. Chandler had been surprised by Monica's choice in accommodation and was even more surprised to see Judy acting supportive and understanding towards her. **

**As the days went by, Monica got better and better and she began to miss the twins. By the time she moved back home, she was ready to be their mother again yet there was something still moving from her relationship with Chandler. That was when he told her, he thought it might be a good idea for them to separate for a while. He had nearly lost her, from both all the fights and the overdose and never wanted to go through that again. He told her, he thought the only way they could get back what they had was if they started off as friends again and slowly working on their relationship and she reluctantly agreed. **

**It wasn't until they heard from Joey, saying he was moving back to New York in a few weeks that they sat down and discussed what was going to happen to them. They had been separated for about two months at the time and both had to admit they seemed better of apart where they could remain friends…. So they filed for divorce….**

_**XxXxX**_

"…Chandler, honey…are you okay?" Nora asked again, breaking his thoughts.

He looked at her then back down at the drink in his hand, he sat it back on the table and pushed it away causing to look at him confused.

"I uh…I don't drink it anymore…" He said quietly, avoiding her eyes.

"Chandler, please tell me what's going on…." She pleaded.

"Nothing…" He insisted again, in barely a whisper but then she put a comforting hand on his shoulder and it could take it anymore….He broke….

Nora watched her son cry for the first time since he was a little kid and she didn't know why.

"Oh honey…" Was all she said, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him closer to him. "It'll be okay….Whatever it is, I'm sure its not that bad…"

"Yeah, it is…" He cried. "It really is…"

That night she held her son protectively as he let out everything that he had been through over the years….The miscarriage….the fights…the overdose…. the divorce… Kathy…Him and Monica kissing….How confused he really was now.

**TBC**

See, told you it was long! Anyway, please review and let me know what you think! 


	8. How He would…

-1**Hey, sorry it took so long to update this! I hope you like it! Please review and let me know what you think! **

**Enjoy! **

**How He would….**

"Morning everyone…." Chandler said, seeing everyone sitting around Monica's kitchen table….well technically it was his table…he help choose it….he paid for it…. But she inherited everything in the house from their divorce. It hadn't bothered him before, he didn't want to waste time pettily arguing over items that they had picked out together to go in their house….her house. He sighed loudly as he sat down…he couldn't let that all start getting to him… It was his idea to separate which lead to their divorce but there was a part of him that was now regretting it… wishing he had been strong enough to pull them both through the trouble. He couldn't believe he was starting to feel like this now. He had always thought they were doing the right thing…. He thought he was happier….Now he's just confused.

"You okay, man?" Ross asked, noticing his sombre look.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" He replied, glancing up at him and sending him a small smile, hopefully reassuring him there was nothing wrong.

"Okay, if you're sure…" Ross said slowly, turning his attention back to his newspaper, not entirely convinced but decided to drop it anyway.

"I stopped by your apartment this morning but you wasn't there…" Joey informed him, with his mouth full. "Wanted to see if you want to hang out today…"

"Uh, yeah…I stayed out last night…" He told him, pouring out his coffee.

"Oh, that's right…Kathy was back last night…." Rachel cut in.

"Aww, did you guys have a good night…" Phoebe winked suggestively at him.

Monica shifted in her seat slightly, suddenly uncomfortable with the conversation but luckily no one noticed…She just didn't understand…she ever cared before when Chandler talked about his relationship with Kathy.

"Actually I went to see my Mom…and stayed the night there…"

"Your Mom?" Ross frowned. "Is everything okay?"

"I told you it's fine…." He snapped slightly.

"Well, didn't Kathy come home yesterday or something?" Rachel asked, slightly confused.

"Yeah, I went to dinner with her…" He looked down.

"And?" Joey prompted.

"And….we…we sort of broke…..up…"

"What?" They all exclaimed.

"But I thought you loved her!" Rachel stated.

"So did I…" He gave her a small smile.

"Did she cheat on you, again?" Phoebe interrupted, angrily. "Do you want me to go kick her ass? I will….where is she? At home?"

"What? No! Wait, Pheebs…" Chandler got up and stopped her. "She didn't cheat on me."

"Are you sure?" She inquired. "There was no one else?"

He paused, thinking about his answer carefully. "I'm positive, she never cheated on me."

Ross looked at him. "Why did you hesitate?"

"What?"

"You didn't answer straight away…." He pointed out. "And you didn't answer Phoebe question…She asked if there was anyone else…not if she cheated on you."

"So?" He stuttered slightly.

"So….did you cheat on her?" They waited for a few seconds for his answer but his silence told them everything.

"Oh my god…you did cheat on her!" Phoebe exclaimed, shocked.

"Look, its not how you think…." He told them.

"Chandler, what the hell is going on?" Rachel questioned.

"Nothing, things just weren't working out."

"So, there wasn't anyone else?" Joey asked, confused.

"Well, no not really….there was a woman….a friend…we were talking and then ended up kissing….but that was all…nothing more…" He explained. He glanced at Monica, noticing that she refused to look at him and had a guilty look on her face. "And that's not the reason why we broke up…. We just realised we both want different things."

"So, did you tell Kathy about this kiss?" Monica spoke for the first time.

"Yeah, yeah I did…"

"Did you tell her who she was?" She continued, receiving questioning looks from the others but just waited for Chandler's answer.

"Well, yeah but she sort of figured it out on her own."

Ross looked back and forth between his sister and friend. "Hang on, what's actually going on here?"

"Nothing…" Chandler turned to him.

"Who was she?" He asked. "This other woman?"

"Does it matter?" He replied, nervously.

"Well, yes it does because I think there's something going on between you two!" He waved a finger between them.

"Ross, just leave it…" Monica sighed, standing up and started to clear the table.

"Wait!" Rachel stopped her from leaving the room to go into the kitchen. "Was it you who he kissed?"

"No." She shook her but they all continued to look at her. "He never kissed me….. I kissed him…"

"Monica!" Chandler exclaimed.

"What!" Everyone else yelled.

"Oh my god…" Ross stuttered.

"I don't believe it!" Rachel added.

"I knew you still liked each other!" Joey grinned happily.

"Nothing is going to change…it was a mistake…" Monica quickly said. "We were talking about the past and got caught up in the moment and that's it."

"But…" Joey started.

"No, Joe…she's right…" Chandler added. "It shouldn't have happened."

"But it did!" He exclaimed. "Are you just gong to ignore it and pretend it never happened!"

"Yes."

"Oh, come on!"

"Joe, just leave it…" Ross sighed. "Let them do whatever they want!"

He pouted for a moment, waiting for someone to give in and agree with him but no one did.

"Fine! Do whatever you want!" He finally said in defeat but he decided, silently that he was going to try even harder to get his friends back together.

"Thank you…" Chandler gave him a small smile but he knew that his best friend would be planning something.

"Daddy!"

Chandler turned and saw both Jack and Erica running towards him.

"Hey, guys…." He said as they jumped into his arms. "Wow, you couldn't have missed me that much, I saw you last night!"

"Uh-huh…."Erica nodded, pulling herself into his lap. "You didn't read me a bed time story! You're better then Mommy!"

"What?" Monica looked up at her.

"Uh-oh…" Jack muttered, moving to stand behind Chandler's chair.

"Oh, so you think he's better then me too?" She said, threateningly but everyone knew she was only teasing them.

Both of them giggled but didn't say anymore.

"Well, what can I say…" Chandler held up his hands. "I'm just a natural storyteller!"

"Yeah, Daddy's does different voices!" Erica told them.

"I do voices" Monica claimed.

"But Daddy does funny voices!"

"And the voices I do, aren't funny?"

"Not really…" Jack screwed up his face.

"Okay, fine!" She threw her hands up. "I give up! Daddy's on official storytelling duty!"

"Cool!" Erica grinned and looked at her Dad. "Isn't that great!"

"Yeah, sweetie it is…" He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Now, go get ready….where spending the day with your Grandma today."

"No! We're going to the park with Megan!" Jack shock his head.

Chandler started to panic slightly, not sure what to say to them. "Uh, well…umm, wouldn't prefer to spend the day with me and your Grandma?"

"But you promised!" Erica whined.

"I know honey but sometimes, things change…" He tried to explain.

"Why?" Jack asked, curiously.

"They just do…" He answered.

"Can we play with Megan tomorrow?" Erica questioned.

"I…I don't think so honey…."

"But why?" She whined again.

"Because of grown-up stuff, sweetie…" He reached out and stroked her hair.

"Did you break up with Kathy like you and Mommy?" Jack questioned.

Chandler was slightly taken back by his statement, he always thought they were to young to understand what happened between him and Monica.

"Yeah…yeah…we broke up…"

"You're not going away, are you?" Erica asked worried.

"Oh no, honey…I'm not going anywhere…" He pulled them both onto his lap, hugging them as he glanced back at Monica. He knew Erica had been thinking about how Monica went to stay with her parents just before they got divorced.

"Okay, guys…go get your stuff and we'll go spend the day with Nana…" Chandler set them before down, watching them run off towards the room. For the moment, happy after being reassure their Dad won't be leaving.

"You okay, man?" Ross asked after a few moments of silence.

"What?" He turned to look at him. "Oh, yeah…sure…I just…I just didn't realise how this would effect them."

"They'll be okay…" Rachel told him. "Give them a few days and they'll forget all about it."

"Yeah but they shouldn't have too…" He sighed standing up. "This is why I didn't want to date…I didn't want them getting to attached to someone and then getting hurt."

"Oh come on, Chandler….they'll be fine…" Ross told him. "They have you and Mon…."

"Yeah, I guess…." He sighed. "I better go help them get ready…"

"I'll help you…" Monica said, standing up and following him out.

"Well, that was weird…" Rachel commented once they had left.

"Yeah, I know…" Phoebe added. "I thought Kathy and him would make things work this time…"

"Me too…" Ross agreed.

"They're so getting back together!" Joey grinned, causing them to look at him.

"Who? Kathy and Chandler?"

"No! Monica and Chandler…" He rolled his eyes.

"Joe…" Ross started.

"They kissed!" He cut him off before he could say anymore. "He dumped Kathy for her…"

"He didn't dump Kathy for her…." Rachel told him.

"Then why did!" He asked.

"Because he wasn't happy with her…."

"Yeah because he loved Monica…" He finished her off.

"Joey…. They said it was a mistake…" Ross said. "Don't read to much into this…"

"But they belong together…"

"Yeah but we're not the ones who decides that!" He replied. "They are! And they've decided to be apart….respect that!"

"I'm not giving up on them!" He announced, standing up and grabbing his jacket. "And I'll be the one who says 'I told you so' when they do get back together….which they will…"

They all watched him leave and Rachel shook her head and turned to the other two.

"Y'know he's dangerously close to getting obsessed with them…"

"Tell me about it…" Ross agreed and they all turned back to their breakfast.

_**XxXxX**_

Chandler stood leaning up against the doorframe with a small smile tugging at his lips as he watched his children listening intensely to his Mother telling them a story. It took him a while to work out where he had heard it before. Memories of him at the age of 5 or 6 sitting with his Mom in the rocking chair, listening to her soft tone as she tried to get him back to sleep. He was surprised by it at first, not having many memories of them doing normal Mother and Son stuff because everything in their family changed after his Father had left.

Chandler looked around his apartment, wondering how it all got this far…how Monica and him ended up divorce…. How their kids now had two homes… how he even considered spending the rest of his life with someone other then the person he promised to love no matter what came there way. He sighed and realized that just because their marriage had ended doesn't mean there his love for her had.

"You okay, Kiddo?" Nora asked, with a concern look on her face, breaking his train of thoughts as she moved towards him.

"Oh, yeah…." He nodded slightly and stood up straight, looking over her shoulder at the twins, who had fallen asleep on the sofa.

"You sure?" She asked, watching as he walked over to them and covered them with a blanket. "You seemed a little….spaced out."

"Just thinking…." He whispered, not wanting to wake the kids. He kissed both of their foreheads. "You want a coffee?"

"Yeah sounds good…." Nora nodded, following her son into the kitchen, glancing back at the twins. "Y'know you guys have done a really good job with them…..They're great kids."

A proud smile appeared on Chandler's face. "Yeah, they are…."

"When you going on your tour?" Chandler asked, handing her a cup.

"Trying to get rid of me already?" She teased.

"No, just wondering…" He smiled at her.

"I thought I might stick around for another week….if that's okay with you?"

"Yeah, that sounds good…" He nodded before laughing slightly.

"What?"

"I don't know….its just all this…"

"All what?"

"Us? I mean, who would have thought we would have been so good at the whole Mother/Son stuff…."

She smiled as well. "Well, its look we are good at it…"

"Looks like we are…" He smiled back.

"So, are you going to talk to Monica?" She asked, after a few moments of silence.

"About what?" He questioned, looking down into his coffee cup.

"About everything that has happened!"

"We have talked about it…." He claimed.

"Okay, so that's why you're living here and she's living there…."

"I don't know what you mean…." He stated, sighing. "Our marriage is over…we've done the right thing…..if he wouldn't have, we would have ended up hating each other."

"You don't really believe that…." Nora shook her head, slightly.

"Yes, I do…. There was to many fights….and I hated them…" He stood up. "I'm just glad that the twins weren't old enough to understand what was happening."

"Like you were?"

"What?"

"You're scared the twins will end up hurt like you were when your father and I got divorced…."

Chandler looked down but didn't say anything…that told Nora that she was right.

"Chandler, honey…don't you think it'll be better for them if there parents were together?"

"We tried that and it didn't work…." He glanced at up at her as she took his hands in hers.

"But that was before you two talked about the baby…." She started. "You both were hurting….grieving and that's why you had all those fights…"

"It wouldn't be the same….." He shook his head, stepping back from her.

"You don't know that until you tried."

"Yes, I do…." He insisted. "We had the perfect relationship! Not only did we love each other….but we were best friends….we could talk to each other about anything and everything….well we thought we could…. I never thought a day would come when we couldn't talk anymore."

"Yes but the question you have to ask yourself is, do you still love her?"

Chandler was quiet for a moment, thinking about his answer very carefully.

"It's Monica…." He shrugged. "I'll always love her."

"Then that's all that matters…." Nora smiled. "You tell her that and everything else will just fall into place."

"If it was just me….then maybe I'd risk it…." He started. "But the twins are older now…They'll get use to both of us being with them everyday then if things don't work out one of us will have to leave…."

"But what it does work?" She asked. "You guys would be so happy together."

"Yeah, we might be….but we're happy now as well….we might be a lot happier if we were back together….but we have the twins to think about…Their happiness is to important to risk it…." He said quietly, fighting against his own emotions. "I'm willing to risk my heart….but not my children's….not Monica…. I can't standing see any of them hurting."

"Oh Honey…." She sighed, stepping forwards and putting her arms around her. "It'll be okay…you'll figure this all out…I know you will…."

"Daddy?"

They heard a small voice behind them before Chandler had chance to answer.

"Hey, buddy…." Chandler turned to see Jack stood in the doorway. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I woke up…" He explained, held his arms out for him to pick him up.

"Okay, you wanna watch some cartoons for a bit?" Chandler asked, holding him close to him.

Jack nodded, slightly his arms clinging around his father's neck. Chandler couldn't help but smile when he did and Nora just watched them, knowing that he would never put anything before his children's happiness.

_**XxXxX**_

Monica let out a loud sigh as she crawled into bed. She had just managed to get the twins asleep. Chandler had dropped them off an hour ago they both were still excited from spending the day with their father and grandmother at the park then watching cartoons and having pizza and ice cream for dinner.

She was exhausted and it didn't take long for her to fall asleep… But she woke up less then 30 minutes later and automatically stretched out an arm towards the other side the bed. She sat up slightly, when she felt nothing but cool sheets and it took her a moment to realise what was going on. She had been dreaming about Chandler… but that's all it was….just a dream…. She was alone.

She missed him… she had been trying to deny since their divorce was final but after that kiss they shared she couldn't get her mind off him.

How soft his lips when he kissed her, tenderly and slowly. His hand gently caressing her cheek. The more she thought about it….the more she thought about what it was like when they were together.

How he would place his hand on the base of her back as they walked. How he would play with her hand when they sat together. How he would tell her how beautiful she looked even if she was just wearing sweats. How he looked deep into her eyes every time he said how much he loved her. How she used to wake up and find that he had been watching her sleeping. How he always kissed her goodbye in the morning when he left for work and hello when he got back home.

She groaned and buried her head in her pillow, trying to get her mind off of him. She knew that there was a part of her that will always love him but now she was feeling attractive to him again. Ever since the miscarriage she didn't want to be kissed, touched or held and even though had been on quite a few dates since their divorced nothing happened….they didn't make her feel anything and a lot of the time she'd find herself sitting there, thinking about what would be happening if it was Chandler with her. She always put that down to the fact she was just used to going on dates with him and just needed some time to get back in the dating game. Now everything was changed….they kissed and it remaindered her of how good things were for them… How safe, loved and happy he made her feel.

She reached up and brushed away a stray tear that fell from her eye…..wondering what she was going to do now.

_**XxXxX**_

Two days had passed and Monica was avoiding Chandler, thinking the less she saw of him the quicker her feelings would go for him. However, Chandler was being distant himself but not only towards her but to everyone and that was because it was it was three years that day when they found out about the miscarriage. Chandler had noticed the way Monica was acting and decided it was best to give her a bit of space for a while then he would try and talk to her later.

"So, Mon….what you up to today?" Rachel asked, as she and Ross joined Phoebe, Mike and Joey at the kitchen table.

"Well, I have the day off and Chandler's got the twins so I thought maybe we can go shopping or something?" She suggested, placing a stack of pancakes on the table.

"I'm looking after the twins today…" Ross told her.

"What? It's Chandler's day with them…." She frowned.

"Well, he's asked me to have them…." He shrugged. "I'm going to take them and Emma to the museum."

"Oh right….Chandler must have to work or something, then…"

"No, he's got the day off…." Joey told her. "I wanted to hang out but he said he wanted to left alone."

"Wow…I wonder what's going on?" Rachel said concerned.

"You think he's still upset over Kathy?" Phoebe questioned.

"No, it can't be that….I mean, he told me himself that…." Monica started but her voice trailed of when her eye caught the calendar.

"Mon?" Ross looked at her. "Monica, you okay?"

"Uh….I got to….I got to go and…uh do…" She stuttered, as she backed out of the room.

"Monica?" Ross stood up, worried.

"Ross, just….just leave me alone for a while…" She told him, turning around and leaving, running up the stairs.

"What was all that about?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know…" Ross frowned, his eyes still on the space where his sister was. "Maybe someone should go talk to her."

"No, she said she wanted to be left alone…" Joey cut in. "Whatever is going on with her it's probably the same thing as Chandler…"

"Well, what can that be?" Ross turned to look at him. "It's not their anniversary or anything, is it?"

"Would they be this upset if it was?" Phoebe questioned.

"I know how I felt when there was an anniversary just after I got divorced from Carol."

"What anniversary could it be?" Rachel wondered. "I mean, we know its not their wedding or engagement anniversary….and their first time was in London…."

"Look, why don't we just give them a bit of space then try talking to them about it after."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea…" Ross sighed, sitting back down.

"And maybe we'll finally find out why they broke up in the first place…" He added causing the others to roll their eyes, knowingly.

Monica sat on the edge of her bed, tears filling her eyes. She couldn't believe she forgot what day it was…..guilt washed over her…she had been so concerned about her feeling for Chandler that she wasn't aware the day was approaching. She carefully knelt down on the floor and reached underneath her bed, pulling out a small box…..

"Hey, guys…." Chandler said quietly as he walked into the kitchen. "Is Monica around?"

"She's upstairs…." Ross told him, glancing at the others.

"She seems a bit upset…" Rachel added, hoping he would be able to explain to them why.

"Yeah, okay…." He nodded, understanding and turned to leave without another word.

Chandler didn't really want to see anyone today but he knew that Monica was probably feeling ten times worse then he was. He tapped lightly on the bedroom door and out of habit walked in before he heard a answer.

"Mon…."

"Chandler?" She jumped, dropping something before quickly pushing it behind her back.

"Hey….I just thought I'd come and see how you are…" He said softly, closing the door behind him.

"I thought you told Joey you wanted to be left alone…"

"I wanted them to leave me alone…" He said, sitting down next to her and taking her hand. "But you're different."

She couldn't help but smile a small smile and looked down at her hand in his.

"So, how you doing?" He asked, looking down as well.

She shrugged slightly. "I don't know… I didn't even realise until I saw the calendar this morning…."

"Well, that's a good thing, right?" He inquired, recognising guilt and regret in her voice.

"Is it?" She looked at him for the first time.

"Well, at least now you're not thinking about it everyday…" He stated. "And its not like you've forgotten… you're just getting on with your life…. Which is a good thing."

"Yeah, I guess…" She nodded, struggling with her emotions no longer and broke down in tears. "But it still hurts."

"Oh, sweetie…I know…" He pulled her into his arms, holding her tight.

"It's not fair…." She cried, clinging to him.

"I know…." He whispered, a few tears sliding down his own face.

"What did we do to deserve this?" She asked, pulling back slightly to look at him.

"Mon, we didn't do anything…." He tried to tell her but she carried on talking.

"Why did this have to happen to us…."

"I don't know…."

"We waited so long…." She sobbed. "We wanted it so much…"

Chandler hated seeing her like this and did the first thing that came into his mind… the one thing that used to always work when they were together….He kissed her…It was tender and slowly yet passionate… He was hoping it would comfort her and show her he still cared for her…

"Chandler?" She whispered, letting out a long shaky breath when he finally pulled back.

He reached up both hands, using his thumbs to wipe way some tears. He left his hands holding her face gently whilst they stared at each other.

"We're going to work this out, okay?" He promised, his voice low. "I know neither of us have handle all this very well but…but from now on we're going to help each other…."

All she could do was nodded, not being to speak….she just continued to look into his eyes….for the first time in months feeling safe and protected.

"Okay?" He asked to which she just nodded again. He gave her a small smile and hugged her again.

"Thank you…." She sighed contently, cuddling up closing to him.

"No problem…." He tightened his arms around.

They stayed sitting in each other arms but when Chandler opened his eyes something caught his attention…He reached behind her and picked up the small yellow teddy.

"Mon….What….what's this?" He asked frowning, pulling away from her.

"It's uh….its…." She started to panic, unsure of his reaction.

"It's the…. We brought this for the baby…" He stated, staring at it.

"Yeah…." She said quietly, almost unheard.

"But….I thought you…didn't you burn it all?" He asked, confused, looking behind her again to see there was some more stuff.

"Chandler…." She started but she stopped when he started to picked the rest of the stop.

"I…I brought this at our wedding…" He stuttered, holding the 'I _heart _New York' outfit. "I was going to give it to the baby…"

"I know…."

"But how…can…how can it all be here?" He stared at the one and only scan picture of the baby that they had. "You….you burnt all of this stuff….didn't you?"

"Chandler, I'm sorry…. I don't know why I let you think that…." She started to cry again and tried to hug him but he moved away.

"But….I saw it…" He looked at her. "I saw the book…I saw the fire!"

"I just throw the book….I took everything out of it…" She admitted.

"You….you lied to me?"

"I…I didn't realise what I was doing at the time…." She cried.

"How could you kept this from me?" He looked at her, his eyes filled with tears.

"I don't know…I'm sorry…."

"I can't….I can't believe this…"

"Chandler, please….let….let me explain…" She tried but he didn't give her chance to as he turned and left the room. "Chandler! Please…"

He ran downstairs, stunned not sure what to do.

"You okay, man?" Ross stood up when he saw Chandler enter in a state

"Chandler, what's going on?" Rachel moved towards him, putting her hand on his shoulder, trying to gain his attention as he leaned against the counter but he didn't move or say anything.

"Chandler…." Monica appeared, tears stained cheeks. "Chandler, I need to explain."

"No…" He whispered, refusing to look at her.

"Yes, you don't understand…" She tried to take his hand but he pulled away once again.

"Guys, what happened?" Ross asked but they both ignored her.

"I got to go…" Chandler stuttered.

"Please, Chandler you can't do this to me…" Monica cried.

"To you!" He spun around to face her. "You did this! You! Not me!"

"I didn't….I didn't mean too…."

"What did you mean to do?" He asked, raising his voice slightly not caring everyone else was there. "Hurt me? Punish me? Which one was it!"

"Neither! I love you….I didn't want to do any!"

"Then why did you?" He said quietly, his voice breaking slightly.

"I don't….I don't know…"

"I can't do this anymore…" He told her, running his hand through his hair. "It's…it's over…"

"What do you mean it's over?" She asked, worried.

"Me…you….us…we're over…"

"But you're already divorced." Joey cut in.

"No… our friendship…" He said quietly.

"What?" His friends looked at him shocked.

"Chandler…you can't be serious…" Monica replied.

"I can't take it anymore…" He replied, moving towards the door. "I've known you for about 14 years….been in a relationship with you for 9 years….and for the first time in all those years…I don't…I don't know how to talk to you….I don't know if I want to…."

"Dude…." Ross started but Chandler continued to walk out the room, leaving everyone to fall him.

"Chandler…." Monica called after him. "Please don't do this…"

"From now on….we….we only talk about the kids….everything else I don't want anything to do with you…" He told her, opening the front and slamming it shut behind him.

"Oh my god…." Monica broke down and cried.

Rachel immediately put her arms around and tried to comfort her whilst Joey and Ross followed Chandler out.

**TBC**

I hope all that made sense lol….it is 1:45am at the moment! Anyway please review and tell me what you think! 


	9. Doing Things Properly

**Hey, thanks for all the reviews. Here's the next chapter, please read and review! **

**Enjoy!!!**

**Doing Things Properly **

"Chandler….Chandler wait up…" Ross called after him as he and Joey followed him.

"Leave me alone, Ross…" He replied not even bothering to stop or slowly his pace as he walked towards his car.

"Just tell us what's going on?" Joey pleaded. "Tell us what happened?"

"Go ask her!" Chandler replied, opening his car door and getting in.

"Chandler, we're your friends….let us help." Ross managed to get a hand on the door to stop him from closing it.

Chandler looked up at them waiting for him to reply.

"Just leave me alone…" He mumbled, managing to close the car door before driving off.

"What the hell is going on??" Ross asked Joey.

"I don't know…" He replied, turning to back the house. "But I'm going to find out."

Ross was right behind him and when they got back into the house, they saw Monica sat crying in Rachel's arms.

"Mon, what happened?" Ross asked softly, knelling down beside the couch.

She just shook her head, not being able to speak through her tears.

"Ross…" Rachel whispered, giving him a look telling him not to bother.

Ross sighed and backed off, knowing she'd probably wouldn't have told him anyway. They all sat there, silently listening to Monica cry, waiting for her to calm down enough to talk to them.

After 20 minutes, Ross couldn't stand it no more and got up.

"I'm going to make some coffee…I'll be right back…"

Rachel, Phoebe and Joey looked at him and all nodded slightly but no one spoke. He went into the kitchen and put the coffee on, before picking up the phone. He dialled the number he knew off by heart before, slowly closing the kitchen door so no one could hear him.

"Chandler, its me….pick up the phone….I know you're on, man…I just want to talk…" Ross sighed in defeat, knowing Chandler was probably there listening to the answering machine. "Alright, okay…I get it… you don't want to talk right now but we're all worried, man…for you and Mon…she's been crying her eyes out since you left….we need to know what's going on…we just want to help…so just give one of us a call or something…. Just let us know your okay…See you soon….I hope."

He hung up them phone and start and stared at it for a moment, hoping Chandler would call him back straight away but he never. He sighed and grabbed the coffees before going back into the other room.

"Where's Monica gone?" He asked, seeing she had wasn't there.

"She said she wanted to be alone…she's upstairs…" Rachel told him.

"Did she tell you guys anything?"

"No…She just kept saying she didn't mean to hurt him…" Phoebe said.

"Well, I tried calling Chandler but there was answer."

"I wondered what happened…They seemed to be getting on, okay."

"Monica obviously did something…" Joey claimed, causing them all to look at him.

"What?" Ross asked.

"Oh come on, you saw everything… her begging for forgiveness…him leaving."

"Yeah but that could mean anything…"

"I think there's someone else."

"Joe, they're divorced… Chandler's been dating Kathy…they thought she might pregnant…" Rachel started. "I don't think Chandler would be this upset if Monica got a new boyfriend."

"I didn't mean now, I meant then…" He explained. "What if Monica broke it off with Chandler because of someone else and he's only found out now."

"No, they both said there was no one else…" Phoebe reminded him.

"Well, Monica's not going to admit it to us, is she."

They all thought about it for a moment, wondering whether what Joey was saying could be true.

"No, Joe…I don't believe it…" Ross shook his head. "I think there's a lot more then what they're telling us…I think this argument is just part of it."

"I'm with Ross, there's got to be more their divorce then them just drifting apart." Rachel said.

"But what?" Phoebe asked but no one had an answer.

_**XxXxX**_

Chandler pressed play on his answer machine once he had got home and listened to Ross' message. He reached for the phone and dialled half of the numbers to Ross' cell phone before hanging up. He sighed and sat down on a kitchen chair and dropped his head down in his hands. He didn't know what to do. After everything that had happened over the last year, Chandler never thought he could feel so hurt but finding out that Monica had lied and kept things from him broke his heart all over again and this time he didn't know how to put it back together again. He knew that Monica was hurting and probably wasn't thinking about what she doing at the time but he was hurting too. Her actions made it seem to him that she thought he didn't deserve to have memories of their baby and that's why she kept it all from him. He understood it might have been harder for her because she had actually carried the child inside of her but he was so looking forwards to becoming a father again…to watch the woman he loves carry his child…for Jack and Erica to have a little brother or sister…. He thought she understood that… he thought that no matter what came their way, they'd get through it together…But he was beginning to think that she didn't know him at all and the worse thing of all…their kiss the other day had made him realise that he was still in love with her.

_**XxXxX**_

Monica stood by the window, waiting… It was Chandler's turned to pick the kids up from school. It was Wednesday, so he would normally bring them home and they would all have dinner together then watch a movie or play a game or something. Since their argument she hadn't seen or heard from him but today was the first time he wouldn't be able to avoid her or not take his calls. She just needed to talk to him, to explain everything. She had always regretted keeping the baby's stuff from him but had always planned on telling him…she just didn't know how to… but she certainly didn't want him to find out like this.

She looked up when she heard an engine and she saw a car pulling into her driveway but was disappointed when she it was Joey's car and not Chandler's. She sighed and walked towards the door and opened it as Jack and Erica ran in.

"Hey, guys… did you have a good day?" She asked them.

"Uh-huh…I did a painting!" Jack held it up for her.

"Oh that's great, honey….Why don't you guys go up to your rooms and play…I want to talk to your uncle…." She told them.

"Okay…thanks, Uncle Joey…" They both said as they headed upstairs.

"It's okay, guys…" Joey replied before looking at Monica. "What's up?"

"Where's Chandler?" She asked.

"He had to work…" Joey told her.

"Yeah right, Chandler never works on Wednesdays…." Monica replied. "He's avoiding me isn't he?"

"All I know is that he asked me to pick the kids up and drop them off…" Joey sighed. "He won't tell me anything else…I was hoping you would."

"Joey, I'm sorry but this is between me and Chandler."

"But I want to help." He whined slightly.

"I know you do but you can't."

"Okay, fine… but you do know that no matter what I'll be here for both of you."

"I know, thank you but like I said, its something for us to deal with on our own."

"Okay, well I better get going."

"Yeah, thanks for bringing the kids home."

"No problem…." He leaned forwards and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you later….Remember what I said."

"Yeah, I will…" She nodded, following him towards the front door. "Actually, Joe, there is one thing you can."

"What?"

"Watch the twins for me for a few hours."

Joey frowned slightly "Now?"

"Yes, everything is done for their dinner… you'd just need to take it out in an hour." She told him. "There's plenty there for you….it's lasagne."

He looked at his watch. "Yeah, okay…I did have a date tonight but I can cancel…"

"Oh, no you don't have too…" She told him. "I can find someone else…or do it another time."

"No, its okay." He assured her. "I said I wanted to help…and I do… plus I get lasagne."

She smiled and hugged him tightly. "Thanks Joe…."

"No problem…."

"Okay, bye… I'll be back as soon as I can." She stated, pulling her coat on.

_**XxXxX**_

Chandler sat staring at the TV screen but he wasn't actually watching the movie that was playing. He was startled by the door bell ringing out loudly. He hesitated slightly before standing up and walking over to open it. He sighed loudly when he saw Monica stood there.

"Before you slam the door on me… I just want to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about." He mumbled.

"You said that you only wanted to talk to me about the kids…" She started. "And I want to talk about our baby."

"Mon…" He started.

"Chandler, please…this has gone on for to long…we need to talk about this properly."

He sighed and stepped back to let her in. "Fine, come in."

He turned and head back into living room. "Want a drink?"

"No, I'm fine." She said, following him and taking a seat.

"So…." He started, sitting next to her.

"Chandler, I'm so sorry… I don't know why I kept it from you." She turned in her seat to face him fully. "At the time I thought I was doing the right thing but then after everything was over, I kept putting it off…then it was getting harder and harder to tell you."

"But why did you kept it from me?" He asked. "Did you think I didn't deserve to know?"

"No." She claimed quickly. "Not at all….I was scared."

He frowned slightly. "Of what?"

"I don't really know, a lot of things…" She sighed.

"Yeah but like what?" He softened his voice slightly, moving closer to her and brushing his fingertips across the back of her hand.

"Of you hating me." She muttered, looking down at their hands.

"What?"

"I couldn't protect your baby… I lost them…" She looked up, tears lining her eyes.

"Mon, it wasn't your fault…" He insisted. "No one could have done anything."

"Maybe if I had taken better care of myself…."

"No, Mon….no…" He told her. "There's not point in thinking about that."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked.

"What?"

"I've hurt and lied to you…" She said, not being able to stop the tears anymore as they fell down her face. "And there was no need…I thought you blamed me and hated me…and I thought I didn't deserve to have the memories….and if I thought that…then you would to."

"Mon, I never ever thought that…it didn't even cross my mind." He assured.

"I know…" She cried. "But at the time, there was so many things going through my head…I wasn't thinking straight."

He put his arms around her and held her. "I know….I'm sorry."

She pulled back to look at him. "Why?"

"For not trying harder to be there for you." He replied.

"You don't need to be sorry." She said, lying her head back on his chest.

He tightened his arms around her, resting his chin on the top of her head. "We've got to start doing things properly now, Mon….we got to sort this out."

"I know." She nodded.

"I'm sorry for not doing it sooner." He added.

"Me too."

"Maybe we would have stayed together." He whispered and when he did, she moved to look at him as he continued. "Do you think it was a mistake breaking up?"

"I don't….I don't know…" She stuttered, not expecting him to ask that; not sure what she thought about it. She did miss him holding her, kissing her, making love to her…. But it was so long since she had been with a man intimately and put it down to that.

He looked down at her, gently rubbing his thumb across her cheek. "We were so good together."

"I know." She managed to whisper.

He slowly leaned, giving her chance to stop him if she wanted but she didn't, instead she moved closer to him, letting their lips meet. After a few seconds he pulled back but only slightly.

"I still love you, Mon…so much…and I know that we've been through a lot… and we handle it all wrong but things are different now…I'm stronger…I can be here for you more…" He told her. "We can be happy together again…I know we can….I know I can make you happy."

She looked back at him but she couldn't speak…she didn't know how to reply… she didn't know what she really felt about it…all she knew was that she needed him.

His heart sunk when she stood up but instead of heading for the door, she reached for his hand, pulling him up too. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down and kissed him passionately. When she pulled back she couldn't help but smile at his dazed look. He leant back down to kiss her again but she slowly back up, still holding his hand. He couldn't help but when smile as she lead him to his bedroom.

_**XxXxX**_

Later, Chandler rolled over stretching his arm but it just fell down on the cool bed sheet. He frowned slightly, forcing his eyes open slightly and saw he was alone.

"Mon?" He called out but got no reply. He glanced at the alarm clock next to the bed and groaned slightly when he saw it was 1am. He yawned as he sat up and rubbed his tired eyes. He pulled on his boxers as he stood up.

"Monica?" He called out as he left the bedroom but he still couldn't find her. He sighed and dropped onto the couch when he realised she had left.

**TBC**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**


	10. Irony

**Hey, here's the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Enjoy!!!**

**Irony **

When Chandler got to Monica's the next morning, he saw everyone was there eating breakfast.

"Hey, you guys sort things out?" Ross asked, surprised to see him there.

"Yeah, Monica came over to mine last night and we talked." Chandler nodded, glancing at Monica who was avoiding looking at him.

"Well, it's great you guys has made up." Rachel smiled.

"Yeah, it is." Chandler sighed, giving up on making eye contact with Monica. "Where are the twins?"

"Upstairs playing with Emma," Monica answered, still not turning to look at him.

"Okay, I'll go up and say hi then." He sighed again when he still got no response.

"Are you sure you guys sorted things out?" Ross asked, Monica watching as Chandler headed upstairs.

"Yes, of course," she replied moving to the table and started clearing the table.

"It seems like there's still some tension between you two," he continued.

"Well, there isn't," she insisted. "Aren't you going to be late for work?"

"Okay, I get the hint." He held up his hand in defence. "Are you sure you don't mind looking after Emma for the day."

"No, it'll be fun, I was going to take the twins to the park anyway."

"Well, okay I'll see you later then." He stood up, kissing her cheek. "Coming Rach?"

"Yeah, sure." She nodded standing up. "Bye Mon."

Chandler came down the stairs 15 minutes later and found Monica alone in the kitchen.

"Hey, where'd everyone go?"

"Work," she replied.

"Oh right." He nodded sitting down. "We need to talk about last night."

"What about it?"

"Mon, you left in the middle of the night without saying goodbye."

"I had to get back for the twins," she explained. "I didn't want to wake you."

He stood up and walked up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulder and turning her to face him.

"Monica." He said, but she still didn't look at him so he placed his fingers under her chin and lifting her face. "Do you regret last night?"

"I don't know," She whispered, looking into his eyes.

He hesitated slightly before slowly and softly pressing his lips against hers. When she didn't push him away and instead kissed back, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"Chandler, wait…" She moved out of his arms and crossed the room away from him.

"What?"

"We can't.."

He sighed. "Why not? What's going on?"

"I don't know," she exclaimed. "I don't know what to think or do."

"And that's why you left last night?"

"Chandler, I'm sorry I'm just really confused," she told him. "When we got married, divorce was so far from my mind… I didn't even think the word applied to us."

"Mon." He walked towards her.

"It was so hard getting over you, Chandler…so damn hard. I can't do that again." She interrupted him.

"And you actually got over me?" He asked. "Because last night, you didn't act like it."

"Chandler, I'm always going to love you, you'll always going to be a big part of my life." She told him. "But when you moved out, I use to cry myself to sleep, I was that lonely…but now I've started being able to cope with going to sleep and waking up on my own."

"But you don't have to," he insisted.

"Our marriage falling apart nearly destroyed me last time, I can't do it again."

"Who said it would happen again?"

"Who said it wouldn't?" She countered. "Be honest, since the divorce we both have changed, it might not work the same as before."

"Mon…" He sighed, not knowing what he could say.

"Last night was amazing," she said softly. "But I don't want to get hurt again…I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"So, that's it?" He asked. "It's completely over between us?"

"I don't know, Chandler…" She told him. "All I know is that right now, I don't think I'm ready."

He sighed. "Okay, I guess if that's how you feel."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's okay." He smiled slightly. "You're probably right."

"So we can go back to how things were?"

"Yeah, of course." He nodded.

"Mom!" Jack came running in. "When are we going to the park?"

"Soon, why don't you get your sister and cousin and get ready." She told him.

"Okay." He grinned and ran back out of the room.

"You going to come with us?" She asked him.

"I don't know…"

"Please, come on…the twins will love it." 

He smiled slightly. "Yeah, okay."

"Great, you can buy us all lunch." She teased.

"Oh, so now I know the real reason why you want me to come."

"Yeah, now go help the kids get ready while I finish up here."

"Okay, fine…" He replied, walking towards the stairs, turning back to smile at her.

_**XxXxX**_

2 months had past and everything had been great between Chandler and Monica. They had put everything behind them and carried on like before except they spent more time together and seemed to be closer, more affectionate and playful with each other.

"Your it!" Jack hit Chandler's arm as he, Erica and Emma ran away from him, one afternoon when Monica and him took them the park.

"Okay, that's it…." Chandler threatened teasingly, chasing after them causing Monica to laugh watching them.

Chandler followed Erica, who ran over by a tree but he didn't see a low branch and ran right into it, smacking his head and falling to the floor.

"Oh crap." He rubbed his head, looking up at the twins and Emma stood around him, laughing.

"What happened?" Monica asked walking over.

"Daddy ran into the tree." Erica said.

"Then he said a bad word." Jack added.

"Chandler!" Monica scolded.

"I'm fine by the way." He told her, sarcastically standing up.

"Here, let me have a look." She said, pulling his hand away. "Wow, you're going to have a bruise there."

"Thanks, Mon." He rubbed his head again.

"Come on, lets get back home before Daddy injuries himself again." She teased.

"Oh ha ha." He replied, following them as they walked out of the park.

_**XxXxX**_

The next day Monica sat in the doctors office waiting to hear about her tests results. She hadn't been feeling to good lately.

"Well, Mrs Bing I have your results here…" The doctor said, walking into the room.

She was about to correct him, telling her name was Miss Geller again but he continued before had chance too.

"You're 2 months pregnant."

"What?" She asked shocked.

"You're pregnant." He repeated. "And I know that might be a shock given your history."

"But…but I can't be." She stuttered.

"I can assure you, you are." He replied. "I'd like you to have a scan straight away to make sure the baby is okay since last time you had a miscarriage."

"Uh, okay…" She said, stunned.

"Mrs Bing, are you okay…what you like me to phone your husband?"

"No…were…were divorced."

"Oh, I'm sorry…"

"We broke up because of the miscarriage…and we only started trying for a baby because my brother and friend had a bonus night and she got pregnant…" She rambled, not sure why she was telling him this. "Ironically, Chandler and I had a bonus night and now I'm pregnant."

"Uh, right…are…are you sure there's no one you want me to call?" He asked.

"What?" She asked, her thoughts broken. "No, I'm sorry…I'll be okay."

_**XxXxX**_

"Hey, Joe…thanks for coming over." Chandler opening his apartment door to him.

"No problem, are you okay?" He asked.

"I just don't feel to good." He replied, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Maybe you should see a doctor."

"Nah, I'm just over tired, all be okay once I've had a good night sleep."

"Okay, if your sure."

"Yeah, I just need you to watch the twins for me until Mon comes and picks them up."

"Okay, no problem but where is she?"

"I don't know, she said she had something to do." He explained. "The twins are watching a DVD so you shouldn't have any trouble."

"Okay, great." He replied. "You just go to bed and get some rest."

"Thanks, man." He patted his shoulder. "I'm just going to take some aspirin first."

"Okay." Joey nodded before going in and joining the twins.

Chandler walked into the kitchen. His head was really pounding, he suddenly had to grip onto the counter as the room spun. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, hoping it would pass. He opened his eyes slightly and stumbled towards the sink but he didn't make it. His leg went weak and he fell forwards, knocking some plates of the side causing them to smash onto the floor just as everything went black and he hit the floor too.

**TBC**

Please review and let me know what you think!! 


	11. Waiting

**Hey, here's the next chapter. I'm no doctor so sorry if I got any of the medical stuff wrong. Lol. Anyway thanks for all the review please keep them coming, letting me know what you think. **

**Enjoy!!!**

**Waiting**

"What's happened?" Monica asked, rushing down the hospital corridor.

"We're not sure," Ross said, standing up when he saw his sister. "Joey said he wasn't feeling well and then collapsed."

"But he's going to be okay, isn't he?" She asked.

"The doctor is with him, now." He shrugged slightly, sighing. "We haven't been told much."

"What about the twins, where are they?"

"I took them over to Mom and Dad's before coming here," Ross informed her.

"Are they okay?"

"They were a bit scared," Joey said quietly. "Seeing their Daddy laying on the floor not moving."

"Mon, if you want to go be with them, we'll stay here and let you know any news as soon as we hear it," Ross said.

"No, I need to stay here." She sat down next to Rachel. "I need to make sure he's okay."

"Okay, if your sure."

They all sat in silence nervously and concerned for Chandler. No one knew what to say.

Monica couldn't believe that this was all happening. Her head was so mixed up about the pregnancy to. She didn't know whether to happy or not about it. A few years ago, she would have killed to be pregnant but how can she happy about something that might end in tragedy like the last time. She and Chandler weren't even together, how would they explain it to everyone. They had spent so long trying to convince everyone that there was nothing between them anymore. She couldn't get her head around how they tried so hard for years to make a baby and then the one night they wasn't trying…the one night that they just didn't use protection (mainly because she thought she couldn't get pregnant again.) it works.

Now there was the fact that Chandler was ill. What if it was really serious and he didn't make it. How could she cope. They might divorced but he was still a major apart of her life. She could never explain it to the twins, they adore him. She adores him. She knew she'd always love him but since that night they spent together, things have been different. He'd sit closer to her. Let his lips linger a little longer on her cheek when he'd kiss her goodbye. He'd take her hand when they were out together. She had debated with herself every night and every morning about whether or not she should just forget everything and tell him that she wanted to be him again but then something would always change her mind. Now she just hoped she'd get the chance to tell him how she really feels and maybe they could sit down and discuss what would be best for them. She just wished that he would hold her in his arms and tell her everything will be okay.

They had to wait an hour before they saw a doctor walking towards them.

"Mr Bing has a larger bump on his forehead…" He started. "Do you know how to go it?"

"Yeah, he ran into the tree branch when he was playing with the kids," Monica informed him.

"Well, we did a CT scan and there is a lot of swelling around the brain." He explained. "And we discovered a small bleed."

"Oh my god." Monica gasped, tears filling her eyes.

"All this from a little bang to the head?" Rachel queried.

"Well, sometimes when someone get a knock to the head, the brain's surface can bang against the skull causing swelling and sometime for blood vessels to rupture."

"But he's going be okay, right?" Ross asked.

"We took him straight into surgery and we were able to stop the bleeding."

"And that's good, right?"

"Well, yes it is but still might be some complications." He stated. "There is still a lot of swelling and we won't be able to know the extent of his injuries until it goes down."

"What sort of complications?" Joey inquired.

" Physical effects such as movement problems, tiredness, speaking difficulties, epilepsy," he told them. "Or he could suffer from mood swings and things such as loss of memory, bad attention span and slower reactions."

"Oh my god."

"But like I said, we won't be able to tell until the swelling has gone down."

"Can we see him?" Monica asked.

"Well, okay but not for very long." He said slowly. "He's still under sedation so he won't be awake but follow me."

_**XxXxX**_

The next morning, Monica woke up in an uncomfortable position in the chair next to Chandler's bed. She moaned quietly and stretched her arms, looking over at him sighing when she saw Chandler was still lied their asleep, hooked up to all kinds of machines.

"Hey, any change?" Joey yawned, as he sat up.

"Don't think so," She said quietly looking at him.

The other went home the night before, they had to get back for the kids so they decided that Joey would stay there to make sure both Chandler and Monica was okay.

"I'm going to get some breakfast." He stood up. "Want anything?"

"No, it's okay," she started but then realised she hadn't eaten since yesterday lunch time. "Actually, get me something…anything."

"Okay." He nodded slightly, turning towards the door. He fought back the urge to make a comment about how Chandler and her should still be together but decided it wasn't the time or place.

Once the door was closed behind him, Monica moved her chair closer to the bed, taking Chandler's hand in hers.

"You got to get better, you hear me?" She whispered. "You can't leave like this! I know the last year has been rough but things are going to get better , I promise because I love you… and not just the, 'we used to be married and I'd always love you'….it's the I love you and want to be with you."

She waited for some kind of response but there was none.

"It wasn't meant to be like this, we were never meant to break up or get a divorce. We were meant to be happy." She continued. "I need you chandler, the twins need you… and the baby….our baby… because I'm pregnant again and its going to be hard enough but I won't be able to do it without you."

She was startled slightly when she felt his hand move in hers.

"Chandler?" She asked, hoping to see his eyes open. "Chandler, can you hear me?"

"Mon, is everything okay?" Joey asked, as he walked in, hearing her.

"He just moved, Joe…I felt his hand move."

"That's great!" He exclaimed. "I'll get a doctor."

"Come on, honey open your eyes for me, please."

"Is everything okay in here?" The doctor asked, as he walked in followed by Joey.

"His hand moved, I felt it," she told him.

"Okay." The doctor moved to the side of the bed and ran a few tests. "Well, his heart rate has returned to normal and his blood pressure has gone down."

"That's good right?" Joey asked.

"Yes, it is…but I would like to do another CT scan to check to see if the swelling has gone down yet," he told them. "Why don't you go get a coffee and I'll let you know when we're done."

"Okay," Monica replied slowly, reluctant to leave.

"Come on, Mon." Joey took her arm gently. "Lets go and call the guys, tell them what's going on."

When the others had heard that Chandler had improved slightly, they all headed down to the hospital and waited until the doctor came back with the new scan results.

"Okay, you'll be glad to know what the swelling has gone down and I can't see any damage to the brain."

"That's great news!" Ross said.

"Does this mean he's going to be okay?" Rachel asked.

"There's still some chance that he may suffer from some of the complications but we won't know that until he regain consciousness."

"Well, when will that be?" Monica questioned.

"I can't exactly say when but he's responding to the treatment very well so hopefully it will be soon."

"Can we see him?" Monica asked.

"Yes, of course." He nodded. "If you have anymore questions or anything just get a nurse to page me."

"Thank you," Ross said as they all headed into Chandler's room.

"Well, at least all of those machines have gone," Joey commented, seeing there was only one that monitoring his heart rate. "That's good."

"Yeah," Monica replied, sitting back down by his hand, taking his hand.

The others shared a look but neither of them said anything, they just watched her sat there looking at him. They all begun to wonder if Joey had been right, that there really was something still between them. Maybe this was the thing to bring them back together.

That evening, they had eventually convinced Monica to go home to get some rest and see the twins. All of them agreeing to take it turns to sit and talk to Chandler. Early the next morning, Monica was woken by the phone.

"He's awake!" Joey exclaimed.

"What?"

"Chandler, he's awake." He told her.

"What? Really? How is?"

"The doctor is with him again."

"Okay, I'll be right down," she replied.

When she reached the hospital, she found everyone already there stood around Chandler's bed. She smiled at him, she was propped up by some pillows and although he still was pale and looked tired, she was just glad he was awake.

"Hey," he mumbled quietly.

"Hey, yourself." She sat on the edge of the bed. "You gave us quite a scare."

"Sorry."

"What did the doctor say?"

"They wanted me to stay in for a couple of days to an eye on me…then when I get home just to have plenty of rest." He explained.

"Well, you're coming to stay with me," she told him.

"I'm a grown man, Mon, I can look after myself."

"I'm not taking no for an answer," she claimed. "I'm going to look after you."

"Fine," he sighed slightly.

Monica looked at the others. "Can you guys give us a minute."

"Uh, yeah sure…" Ross nodded, standing up. "We'll go get a coffee."

"So, you really going to be okay?" Monica asked, once they were alone.

"Yeah, I guess." He shrugged, smiling slightly.

"Thank god."

"You okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I was just so worried about you," she answered. "And there…there's something else."

"Okay…" He said, frowning when she didn't continued. "Mon, what is it? Are you okay? Are the twins?"

"Chandler…" She started, taking a deep breath. "Chandler, I'm pregnant."

**TBC**

**Okay, its nice to have a fic where I'm not killing someone off, I seem to be doing a lot of that lately. Lol. Hope you liked it. Please review!!**


	12. Happy Again

**Hey! Here's the next and final part!! Thank you to everyone, so much for all the reviews!! Please keep them coming!! I'm dedicating this to Allie:) Please review!! **

**Enjoy!! **

**Happy Again**

"You're what?" Chandler looked at her.

"I'm pregnant." She repeated.

"But preg... how...what?" He stuttered. "How long?"

"8 weeks." She told him.

"8 weeks? So, its...umm...I'm the..." His voice trailed off.

"Yeah." She nodded, knowing what he was asking.

"Right." He said, starting ahead.

"Chandler, I'm so scared..." She whispered, causing him to turn and look at her. "What if the same thing happens again?"

"I don't know, Mon..." He said quietly. "I guess, all we can do is pray that it doesn't."

She nodded slightly and looked down at her hands for a moment before back up at him.

"You are happy about this, aren't you?" She asked.

"I'm surprised... but yeah, I am happy about it..." He assured. "I mean, I said I wanted more kids."

"But we're not married, we're not even together... it was just a bonus night."

"I know that it's not the perfect situation but we can make it work...there's no one I'd rather do this with."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah." He nodded smiling slightly. "We might have some explain to do to everyone though."

"Arg, I know... we've just managed to convince them that we're over... they're going to start trying to get us back together again."

"Maybe they'll understand." He said, fighting back to urge to ask whether that would be a bad thing.

"Maybe."

_**XxXxX**_

Monica looked at herself in the full length mirror, her hand resting on her small bump. She was now 4 months pregnant and even though the doctor had told them the baby was doing fine and was healthy, both her and Chandler were still worried. They hadn't told anyone else just yet in case something went wrong but they knew they'd have to do it soon because Monica was starting to show more now.

Chandler stood in the doorway watching her for a moment. Even though he had been staying in the spare room there since he had been realised from hospital, nothing more happened between the two of them, although it had come close sometimes.

"Hey, everything okay?" He asked, startling her. "Sorry."

She turned and smiled at him slightly. "I still can't believe we're having a baby."

"I know." He replied, walking over to her. "And I can't believe no one has noticed."

"Well, they're going to come out and ask why I've suddenly become fat, are they?" She joked.

"You're not fat." He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." She replied. "You think, they're going to be okay with all of this?"

"Yeah, sure...I mean, if we're happy then they should be too." He shrugged.

"I guess you're right..." She replied.

"Well, we'll find out tonight." He added. "Are sure you want to tell everyone now?"

"Yeah, we have to do it sometime, right?"

"Right." He nodded in agreement, he placed his hand gently on her stomach that was now covered with a baggy shirt. "We can hiding it forever.

She smiled when he did. "You've been amazing, you know that?"

"I haven't done anything?" He glanced up at her.

"Yes, you have...you been here for me even after everything that has happened."

"I wouldn't have been anywhere else." He assured her.

"I know." She smiled and kissed his cheek but before she had chance to step back, he placed his lips on hers. She was surprised at first but kissed back as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

They were so caught up in the kiss that they didn't hear the front door opening or the sound of footsteps on the stairs.

"Mon, you in here..." Ross' voice trailed off as he watched the couple jump apart.

"Ross..." Monica said looking at her brother and then to Chandler. "Um, we were...umm.."

"You don't need to explain..." Ross held up his hand to stop her.

"No, it's not what you think."She told him.

"It's okay...Rachel and I come over to see if you needed any help for tonight but we can just go..."

"No, it's fine...stay and hang out for a while." Monica told him, walking towards the door. "I guess I should check on dinner."

Ross looked at Chandler, who had been silent the whole time.

"What's going on between you two?" He asked.

Chandler sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "I wish I knew."

"Are you back together?"

"No."

"Are you going to get back together?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want to get back together."

"What is this, 20 questions?"

"Chandler, just tell me what's going on!"

"I want too but I don't think Monica does... "

"What?" Ross sat next to him. "Have you talked to her about it."

"Sort of... but not much...there's been other things going on."

"Like what?"

"I'll explain, later." Chandler stood up.

"Chandler, what is it?" He asked, grabbing his arm to stop him from walk away. "She's my sister and you're like a brother to me..."

"Ross..." He sighed.

"Please, I might be able to help you."

"It's complicated."

"So, just tell me?"

"Okay, fine but you can't freak out okay?" Chandler gave in. "And you can't tell anyone."

"Okay, I promise."

"Monica and I didn't get divorce because we just drifted apart..."

"I knew it!"

"Do you have to interrupt?" Chandler glared at him slightly.

"Sorry."

"Right, well the thing is...we...umm... we were going to have a baby."

"What?"

"Not long after the twins were born, we found out Monica was pregnant."

"What happened?"

"She had a miscarriage." Chandler looked down at his hands.

"Why didn't you tell us?!"

"I don't know...after that everything went really fast... neither of us handle it very well and that's why we got divorced."

"We could have helped you!"

"We didn't want help." Chandler told him. "We just wanted to forget."

"So, what now?" Ross asked. "You both realised you do actually love each other and want to get married again."

"Not exactly..." Chandler said slowly. "She's four months pregnant."

"What?!"

"We slept together after that big fight we had..." Chandler admitted. "But then she said she didn't want to be with me...so we decided to stay friends."

"But you don't want to be?"

"No, I love her... none of this should have happened in the first place."

"Have you told her that."

"No."

"Why not? Maybe she feels the same."

"She doesn't."

"I've seen the way she looks at you, Chandler... and when you're not around, she always talking about you."

"That doesn't mean..."

"Look, the way I see it... you can carry on and raise your children as friends or you can tell her how you really feel and maybe she'll surprise you by feeling the same way."

"You think so?"

"Yes."

"So, I should tell her?"

"Yes."

"Okay... I guess I can do that." He nodded slightly.

"Good because you're the only guy I really trust with my little sister."

Chandler looked at him and smiled. "Thanks, Man."

_**XxXxX**_

"Mon, can I talk you for a sec?" Chandler asked, watching as she cooked.

"Does it have to be now?" She glanced at him.

"Yeah, I want to get it over with before the others arrive."

She stopped and looked at him. "Is everything okay?"

"I love you."

"I know, I love you too..."

"No, I mean I really really love you...I never stopped." He explained. "And I want to be with you... I want us to raise out kids together properly like a normal family... I know everything we went through last time was terrible but we can do it this time... we can make it work."

She stared at him for a moment shocked by what he had said.

"Are you going to say something?" He asked after a few seconds of silence.

"I don't..." She started. "I don't know what to say."

"Just tell me how you feel."

"I love you too, Chandler so much... but that's why we're not together." She stated. "I don't want either of us to get hurt again, I don't think we can get through it if we did."

"We won't get hurt." He told her. "I promise you, this time everything will be perfect."

"How do you know?"

"Because we won't let it." He stated. "We've both changed, we're different people now but I still love you...you're still the one for me."

"You really think we can do it?"

He smiled softly and stepped closer to her, cupping her face in his hands. "Yes."

She looked up into his eyes and that when she knew that everything was going to be okay.

He smiled again and leaned in, pressing his lips against hers gently.

Everyone had now arrived and were stood watching them. Ross grinned and closed the door so they could have some privacy.

"What? How? When?" Rachel stuttered, looking at the others to see if they had known something. They all looked just surprised as she did, everyone part from Ross. "You knew didn't you!"

"Sort of..."

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Phoebe asked. "What's going on with them?"

"Lets just say, Joey was right... they never stopped loving each other."

"I knew it!" Joey exclaimed. "So, they're back together for good?"

Ross glanced back at the closed door and smiled slightly. "Yeah, I think so."

**The End**

**Okay, that's it... its over! Please review!! **


End file.
